


Drowning In Love

by Jieee



Category: A Pink (Band), Monsta X (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minhyuk is everyone sunshine, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, changkyun is clingy af, chorong love to tease minhyuk, hyungwon doesn't care about anyone except Minhyuk, kihyun is so done with his life, minhyuk and chorong are BFFs, shownu is so cool, wonho love to flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Swimmer! Shownu, photographer! Minhyuk





	1. Introduction Of Characters

>> Main Character <<

Lee Minhyuk  
> 23 years old  
> handsome and professional photographer  
> Really protective over people who he close with   
> Know how to fight  
> Lee Joohyuk's older brother  
> Best friend with Chorong   
> Had a crush on Hyunwoo since his first year  
> Like a brother to Changkyun  
> Doing a part-time job as a photographer

Son Hyunwoo  
> 24 years old  
> Famous swimmer in his campus  
> Love to tease people  
> Peacemaker   
> Have a soft heart that can't stand seeing people cry  
> Has black belt in hapkido  
> His hobby is dancing  
> Doesn't really like to laugh or smile

Park Chorong  
> 22 years old  
> Minhyuk's bestfriend from they were babies  
> Very cute and smart girl  
> Doesn't like to call Minhyuk 'oppa' but will call him that when she's in trouble.  
> Look innocent but actually a tough girl  
> Very clingy with Minhyuk making people around them think they were couple  
> Very humble and caring girl

Chae Hyungwon  
> 21 years old  
> Minhyuk's closest cousin  
> A part time model, same as Minhyuk's younger brother.  
> Always be there for Minhyuk whenever he need him  
> Always nagging at Minhyuk but in the same time care so much about him  
> Doesn't care much about people around him except for Minhyuk and Joohyuk.  
> Had a slight crush on Hoseok

Swimmer Team

Shin Hoseok  
> 24 years old  
> Hyunwoo's childhood friend  
> Second older in the team  
> Even though he's one of the hyung, he's very childish.   
> Love to pick a fight with Jooheon  
> Love to see Hyungwon mad

Yoo Kihyun  
> 23 years old   
> Have a lot of his friends' secret  
> Always nagging at his friends  
> Has a sweet voice  
> Always had a fight with Hoseok  
> Adore Changkyun's cuteness

Lee Jooheon  
> 21 years old  
> Scared easily  
> Has an eye smile that can melt people right away  
> Have a lot of eagyo  
> A cry baby  
> People easy to like him

Lim Changkyun  
> 20 years old  
> Protective maknae  
> Known Minhyuk since he was a kid  
> Always clingy when Minhyuk around  
> Doesn't like doing aegyo, but he will do only to Minhyuk  
> Doesn't like attention but want attention only from Minhyuk

>> Supporters Character <<

Lee Joohyuk  
> 20 years old  
> Minhyuk's younger brother  
> A model   
> Very close with his brother  
> Have a trust issues  
> Have a dark past, making him afraid to be close to people  
> Changkyun's best friend

Hwang Eunbi  
> 22 years old  
> Chorong's best friend  
> Love to prank people  
> Smart   
> A dancing machine  
> Cold girl on the outside, but soft girl on the inside

Kim Ashley  
> 22 years old  
> New girl   
> Pretty and clever  
> She used to be a gymnast   
> Minhyuk's cousin from US  
> Had a crush on Eunbi  
> Graceful and have a good manners

Mr. Choi  
> 34 years old  
> Minhyuk's professor   
> Also his uncle  
> No one know about it except Chorong, Hyungwon and Changkyun

*More to come* (*^▽^*)


	2. Sweet Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is sick and Minhyuk is worried..

**_*In a library*_ **

"Chorongie~~ what do you think? Is it good?" Minhyuk asked his best friend who sitting in front of him while trying to collect all the papers that scattered on the table. Even though he already a professional photographer not just in his college, but also outside, he will always asked his best friend opinions.

"It's good Minmin. I'm sure Mr. Choi will like it." Chorong said while smile sweetly at Minhyuk.

"You think so? I think it's not perfect like I want it to. I'm afraid that Mr. Choi kind of dislike it." Minhyuk said while scratching his head while trying to think what he should do about the picture.

"Yah! Why you keep on think like that? Mr. Choi will like it. Just trust me will you." Chorong said while move her body forward to knocked Minhyuk's head softly.

"Yah! I'm older than you okay! Why- Aishh!" Minhyuk pouted cutely while rubbing his head.

"Well you not acting like one. So you deserve that." Chorong said sassily while smiling at Minhyuk.

"Fine2.. I'm sorry for acting like that. But I just worried okay. Nothing more." mumbled Minhyuk quietly while looking at his laptop's screen. Chorong looked at her helpless best friend in front of her. She sighed heavily.

"Hyukkie... Hey... looked at me please..." Chorong plead softly. Minhyuk looked up to see Chorong looked at him softly. Chorong then grab Minhyuk's hand and put it on the table.

"Minmin.. You know you really expert on this right? Why are you worrying about something like this? Stop thinking too Minhyuk. That's why you always fall sick." Chorong said to the guy in front of her sternly.

Minhyuk looked at Chorong and think for a moment.  _That's true tho. Why I'm so stressing about this again? Maybe because I was stress for our upcoming final._ _Aish_ _.. I feels so bad making this girl worried about me, AGAIN._ Minhyuk then smile widely showing he understand what Chorong just said to him.

"You're right Rong-ah... I shouldn't have worried about this kind thing. I'm sorry if I've  makes you worried again about me." Minhyuk said cheekily while rubbing Chorong's hand with his thumb gently. Chorong looked at him and laugh cutely.

"Not to worry about that. You should be thankful that it's me who see you in this state, not Hyungwon. If he sees you in this condition, he will definitely gonna nag at you for the whole month."

Minhyuk make a shocked face, making Chorong who sit in front of him, laughing out loud. They then realize they were in the library. They quickly low down their voices and looks at their surrounding. "I'm sorry" Minhyuk quickly apologies towards people who in the library. He looked at Chorong and giggle cutely.

"Minhyuk hyung..."

Minhyuk and Chorong startled by the weak voice. They stop whatever they're doing and looked behind them. It's Chae Hyungwon. The Ice Prince. The students here call him that because his face never had an expressions and he only talk to Chorong and Minhyuk. He will only smile to these two, but the students never actually saw it. He's so mysterious.

"Oh Hyungwonie... What are you doing here? I thought you have Chemistry class?" Minhyuk said curiously when he saw the younger looked so pale and sighed heavily when he sit next to him.

"It's cancel. Mr. Lee have an emergency. So he had to go back home early." Hyungwon said tiredly.

"Oh, I see. But why are you so pale? Are you not feeling well?" Minhyuk asked worriedly. He put his palm on the younger's forehead to feels his body temperature.

"Yes hyung... I don't feels very well today. My head keep on spinning and I keep on seeing double. It's hurt hyung~~" whined Hyungwon cutely while hugging Minhyuk's waist and sobbing quietly against the older's neck. Chorong who sit in front of them, looked at Hyungwon worriedly.

"Oh my god! Wonnie! You're burning! Why the hell you didn't tell me during recess early? I can send you back home." Minhyuk said while caressing the younger's head softly. He really hate when the younger fall sick. Because the younger don't usually fall sick because he has strong immune, not like him. He looked at Hyungwon's brown eyes. It's already wet because of the sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry hyung. I.. I just don't want to burden you. You have meeting with your Photographer Club and I don't want to disturb you and I know you will worried sick about me." Hyungwon said softly while wiping his tears with his shirt's sleeves. This is what people don't know about Hyungwon. He is the Ice Prince but he will be a cute, innocent kid when he with Minhyuk.

Minhyuk sigh heavily. He looked at the younger softly while holding the younger's cheeks. "Hyungwonie... You know that you never burden me right? You should've think like that. You are my cousin. Of course you're important to me and of course I will worried sick about you." Minhyuk said softly while removed the younger's fringe from his eyes.

"But... it's okay... Promise me next time, tell me if you have problem or what okay? No matter what. Understand?" Minhyuk said gently while ruffling the younger's brown hair.

Hyungwon smile cutely. "Okay hyung. I promise."

Minhyuk and Chorong laughed seeing the younger's cute side. "Good. Now, let's go home. I'll send you." Minhyuk said while packing his things on the table. "But hyung... what about Chorong noona? You usually went home with her?" Hyungwoon said worriedly.

"Oh.. Don't worry about me Hyungowonie.. I'll be just fine." Chorong said cheerfully.

Minhyuk smile and looked at Hyungwon. "Looked.. She already said that. So we don't have to worry. And I'm still gonna send her home because after I send you, I'm gonna come back here to attend my club's meeting. You know, about our end of the year festival." Minhyuk said while sling his bag on his shoulder.

"And before we go, where is your jacket?" Minhyuk asked weirdly while looking at the younger from head to toes.

"My jacket? It's at my locker... I think?" Hyungwon said while scratching his head. Minhyuk looked at him disbelieved. "Seriously? Chae Hyungwon, you think? Oh my god! Aishh this boy... Just wearing my jacket. You will be sicker if you just wear that thin shirt." Minhyuk said while quickly take off his jacket and wear it on the younger.

"B-But.. How about you? You will be sick too~" Hyungwon said worriedly while pouted. Minhyuk smile at the younger. "Don't worry about me Wonnie.. I will be fine. I promise. So come on. You need to rest." Minhyuk said softly while intertwined his fingers with the younger.

Hyungwon looked at his hyung and smile shyly. He quickly pick up his bag. "Rongie~ Wait for me here okay? Don't go anywhere okay? If I late or something happen, I will call you okay?" Minhyuk said to his best friend.

Chorong looked at Minhyuk and chuckled a bit. "Yes Minmin.. I'll wait for you here. Be careful on your way home." Chorong said while holding Minhyuk's other hand.

Minhyuk smile softly. "Okay sweetheart. I go first. Bye!" Minhyuk said while kissing Chorong's forehead and wave cutely at her.

"Bye boys!! Be careful okay! And Hyunwonie, rest well!" Chorong shout while wave cutely at the two handsome guys.

"Okay noona.. I will!" Hyungwon replied while pouting because Minhyuk was dragging him. Chorong who looked at the scene from behind, just chuckled.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**_Ch_ _o_ _rong POV_ **

"Hello"

"Oh. Hello Mr. Choi. Do you need anything?"

"Oh yes Chorong. I need to tell you that our meeting will be held at the pool okay?"

"Pool? Why? I thought we will meet at the garden next to our cafeteria?"

"Yes.. I know. But I have class with the swimming team. Their competition is next week. So I need to teach them some more before the competition."

"Oh.. Is that so? Okay Mr. Choi. We will meet you at there. And by the way, we might be late a little because something happen to Minhyuk's cousin and he was sending his cousin home now."

"Oh.. Really? It's okay.. If anything just inform me. I'll be at the pool."

"Okay Mr. Choi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babies~~~
> 
> Huhuhu.. How was your day? Please forgive me if there any mistakes..  
> Please stay safe and have a bless day~~ (*^▽^*)(*^▽^*)


	3. Heart beating so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Chorong meeting the swimming team...

*** _Hyungwon's_ _house*_**

"You need to rest okay? Stop thinking. Just rest. When I said rest, it's mean you need to eat your medicines and sleep. Understand?" Minhyuk said to the younger once he park his car in front of the house.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk while pouted. "How about my work? I have work today you know.."

"You think you can work in this state? Seriously Chae Hyungwon.." Minhyuk sigh frustrated.

"No.. You not going to work today. I will call your boss saying that you will take a day off. And please Hyungwonie.. Please take care of yourself. Hmm.." Minhyuk said helplessly while caressing the younger's cheek softly.

Hyungwon who feels guilty because he already make his hyung worried about him again, just looked down, trying so hard to not crying. Minhyuk who sense something's wrong with the younger, quickly looked  at him.

"Wonnie? Hey.. Are you okay? Why are you trembling?" Minhyuk asked when he saw the younger's body shaking a little bit. Hyungwon just shake his head but still don't want to looked at his hyung.

"Hey.. What's wrong? Look at me Hyungwon." Minhyuk ask the younger while pull the younger's chin up and gasped seeing the younger's puffy, red eyes. "Wonnie.. Why are you crying? Come here.." Minhyuk said softly while take off his sit belt and grab the younger towards him.

"Shhhh.. Calm down Hyungwon. Don't cry like this.." Minhyuk said when the younger just crying against his neck. Minhyuk heart break a little when he saw the younger crying like this.

"I... I'm sorry hyung.." Hyungwon said in his sobbing.

"And why are you apologize? You're not doing anything wrong." Minhyuk said gently while caressing the younger's back, attempt to calm down the guy.

"B-but.. I've make you worried about me. You will be in trouble again like last month because of me." Hyungwon said weakly when he remember that he fall sick last month because working so hard, making Minhyuk worried about him and the older have miss his date line to send his assignment.

Minhyuk chuckled a little when he heard what the younger said. "Hey.. Listen to me." Minhyuk said while pulling the younger off his body and look straight into his eyes.

"If you thinking about what happen last month, just stop. It's not your fault. It's my fault that I miss my date line okay? I was too busy working for Mr. Jung's wedding, that I've forgot my assignment. So about that is nothing to do with you. Okay? So stop crying like this. I hate it." Minhyuk said softly while wiping the younger's tears.

"I'm sorry again." Hyungwon said while sniffing. Minhyuk smile and kiss the younger's forehead softly. "It's okay. Now you should go inside, eat these and get some sleep. Okay?" Minhyuk said while give the younger the medicines that Minhyuk buy early.

"Okay... I understand. You're worrying about me too much hyung." Hyungwon said while giggle cutely. He cover his mouth with his jacket (Minhyuk's jacket actually).

"Well of course I'm worried about you, brat!" Minhyuk said angrily while knocking the younger's head gently.

"Auch! Hyunggg!! That's hurt!" The younger whined while pouted cutely. Minhyuk laughed seeing the younger whined like that.

"Stop whining already and get inside now. I need to go. Send my kisses to aunt Sophie okay? Anything happen, call me." Minhyuk said while ruffling the younger's brown hair.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and smile cutely. "Okay hyung. I will. Thank you so much for everything. Love you hyung~" Hyungwon said softly while hugging his hyung tightly.

Minhyuk chuckled seeing the younger act cutely with him. "Anything for my favourite dongsaeng. Love you more Wonnie." Minhyuk said warmly while hugging the younger back. He then kiss the younger's forehead.

Once Hyungwon get out from the car, Minhyuk wear back his sit belt and look at Hyungwon while smiling.

"I go now okay? Rest well." Minhyuk said cutely while wave his hand at the younger.

"Bye hyung... be careful okay? But hyung.. Wait.. Your jacket?" Hyungwon shout while showing the jacket. Minhyuk looked at his dongsaeng and smile cutely. "It's okay. Keep it. Just give back to me tomorrow okay? I need to go now. Bye2" Minhyuk said quickly. Hyungwon who looked at his hyung blankly just chuckled. "Bye2 hyung. Thank you."

*** _At the campus*_**

"Rongie~~ Where are you?" Minhyuk said cutely while skipping happily inside the campus.

_"Oh!_ _Hyukkie~_ _I'm on my way to meet Mr. Choi right now. Oh and by the way, Mr. Choi said we will be meeting at the pool."_ Chorong said while packing some of her stuffs to bring it to the meeting.

_"Pool? Okay...? But why Mr. Choi want to meet us there? Are we supposed to meet at the garden?"_ Minhyuk asked weirdly. He can feels something bad gonna happen to him.

_"Yes that's true sweetheart, but Mr. Choi has his swimming class. So he want us to meet him at there."_ Chorong said casually.

_Swimming class? Mr. Choi? What_ _the-_ _OMG! SWIMMING CLASS! Oh no... I'm dead. I'm so dead!_ Minhyuk panic for a moment. He grip his phone tightly until his knuckles turns white. He can feels his heart beating so fast.

_"_ _Minhyuk_ _? Minnie? Are you there sweetie?"_ Chorong asked worriedly when she doesn't hear the other's voice.

"Y-Yes? I'm still here. Rong-ah~ Do we REAALLY have to meet there?" Minhyuk asked his best friend cutely. He really don't want to come there. Seriously not when his crush was there too.

_"Yes baby... Mr. Choi really have to meet us there. You know next week they have competition right? So that's why Mr. Choi can't go anywhere besides the pool. He needs to teach his team some more. Why you don't want to come here? "_ Chorong asked weirdly because Minhyuk NEVER decline Mr. Choi's request. 

"Errrr.. You know.. Him....." Minhyuk said quietly. He really can't go there. If he go there, he might lose all his sense.

_"Him?_ _Who-_ _OH! HIM!_ _Awww_ _... Sweetheart.. Why are you worrying about that? He will never know about you 'crushing' him if no one  say anything right? Just come here as usually as you can. Don't panic. If you panic, they will be suspicious about you."_  Chorong said softly, trying to calm down her best friend. 

Minhyuk at the other side sigh heavily. He looked at his laptop and camera and sigh again. "Okay2.. I'll go. Can you wait for me at the gym? I don't want to go there alone..." Minhyuk said helplessly.

Chorong chuckled when he heard how soft Minhyuk's voice.  _"Okay sweetheart.. I'll wait for you there. Don't forget your laptop and camera okay?"_

"Okay.. I won't."

After hang up, Minhyuk ruffled his hair roughly while scream frustrated.  _Arghhhh_ _!! Why is this happening now???_

_10 minutes later..._

Minhyuk walked slowly like a zombie with his pouting lips. He looked at his best friend. "Rongieeeee~~~" Minhyuk whine cutely at Chorong who looking at him while smile sweetly. "Minnieee~ Awww.. Don't do that face. Come on. Mr. Choi must be waiting for us." Chorong said cheerfully while dragging the soulless boy to meet his uncle.

*** _At the pool*_**

"Okay boys.. Remember what I've told you early. Don't practice too hard. Make sure you have enough energy until the competition comes. Understand?" Mr. Choi said to his team sternly.

"Yes coach!"

"Good. Now dismissed. You can go home now or practice if you want. I have works to do." Mr. Choi said while packing his stuffs near the pool. "Go home? I thought our class until 3? It's only 12." Jooheon asked his coach making the others gritted their teeth.

"Yes. It's true. But I have meeting with our campus's photographers about the end-of-the-year festival. That's why I have to cut our practice. But I'm sure you already good, no need my help right?" Mr. Choi said gently. The team members just smile sheepishly at their coach.

"Our campus photographer? Who?" Jooheon being a curious boy asked his coach again.

"Yes. It's Min-"

"It's the couple you dumbass. Minhyuk and Chorong. Don't you know your  _favourite_ sunbae???" Wonho cut his coach's sentence by knocking Jooheon's head hardly.

"Yah! My head! It's hurt you-"

"Okay2.. Boys! Stop fighting with each other!" Mr. Choi said while trying to pulled Hoseok away from Jooheon.

"But he started first. He knock my head!" Jooheon whined cutely while rubbing his head.

"Well you deserved it for being a dumbass." Hoseok said sassily while rolling his eyes.

"Look at him coach. Not a single day he didn't disturbed me." Jooheon whined while trying to pushed the boy. Kihyun and Hyunwoo was trying so hard to blocked them to from fighting.

"Jooheon, Hoseok. Stop it. Right now." Hyunwoo said sternly. Then suddenly...

_"_ _Rong-ah_ _.. Stop pulling my hand. I can walked by myself."_ _Minhyuk_ _whined cutely while trying to balanced the things in his other hand._

_"No you not. If I let go of your hand, you will run off from here. Stop whining and follow me."_ _Chorong said sternly while dragging the boy inside._

_"_ _Rongie_ _~~~"_

"Mr. Choi! We're here!!" Chorong shout loudly while waving her cute hand to her prof. The team who busy fighting early, stop when they see Minhyuk and Chorong walk in. Their couch then walk to them with a smile.

"Chorong, Minhyuk.. Why are you guys late?" Mr. Choi asked gently. The team members looked at their coach with wide eyes and shocked face.  _"Why coach being so gentle with them? He never being that gentle to anyone in our campus. Even us who have known him for 3 years. Who are they actually?"_  Kihyun whispered at Hoseok who still looking at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was wearing a blue sweater and a black tight jean. He's also wearing his backpack and he's hanging his camera on his neck. His hair was down almost close his eyes making he looked like a kid. While Chorong was wearing a over-sized baby pink sweater and a black jean. She wearing a white converse, couple with Minhyuk who wearing black converse.

Hoseok still looking at Minhyuk like he some kind of fallen angel who looked so pure and innocent. Kihyun who waited for Hoseok to answer his question, looked at the boy who drooling.  _"Yah! I'm talking to you right now. Did you just drooling while looking at_ _Minhyuk_ _?"_ Kihyun whispered again to Hoseok. The boy who back from his staring looked at his friend with confused face.

_"Me? Drooling? No way man."_ Hoseok said confidently while wiping the cover of his lips. Kihyun smirked.  _"Then, why are you wiping your lips? Huh? Tell me Shin_ _Hoseok_ _!"_  Kihyun challenge the boy who looked like he about to explode from anger.

_"_ _You-_ _"_

"Shin Hoseok and Yoo Kihyun. What are you guys doing now?" Mr. Choi looked at the boys when he heard noises.

"Nothing coach. We're sorry."

"Aish.. These boys. Back to you, why are you guys late?" Mr. Choi looked back at Minhyuk and Chorong.

Chorong looked at Minhyuk who trying so hard to not to looked at Hyungwoo.  _"Minnie.. Speak up. Tell your uncle now."_ Chorong whispered at the boy. Minhyuk lookes at Chorong while pouted.  _"_ _Fine2_ _.. I'll tell."_

"We're sorry Unc- I mean Mr. Choi. Something happen to my cousin early and I have to send him home. That's why we're a little bit late. I told Chorong to meet you first, but she told me she want to come with me. So I can't do anything about it." Minhyuk said cutely while smile sheepishly. He looked at Chorong who giggle besides him. "Yah! Stop giggling." Minhyuk said while slapping her arm.

"Okay2. I'm sorry. I'll stop." Chorong said cutely while showing her teeth to her best friend.

Mr. Choi chuckled when he heard that Minhyuk almost call him uncle. "Cousin? You mean Hyungwon?" Mr. Choi asked worriedly.

"Yes Mr. Choi. It's my cousin, Hyungwon. He have a slight fever. So I'm  worried something might happen to him, so I'm sending him home to rest." Minhyuk said while smile sweetly at his prof slash uncle.

"Is that so? I hope he will be fine." Mr. Choi said sadly. Minhyuk smile seeing his uncle worried like this. "Don't worry Mr. Choi. He will be just fine. I guarantee." Minhyuk said while smile cutely.

"You think so? Okay then. Oh! I almost forget. I want to introduced you two to my team. Come." Mr. Choi said while walking in front of them. Minhyuk and Chorong looked at each other.

_"Chorong.. I_ _suddenly_ _don't want to do this anymore. I'm afraid."_ Minhyuk whispered at Chorong while holding her arm tightly.

_"What are you afraid of? It's not like they want to eat us. You will be fine. I'm here right? And please let_ _go of_ _my hand, will you?"_ Chorong said softly while trying to loosen her best friend's hand from her arm.

_"It's easy for you to says.. It's not like your crush here._ _Rong_ _-ah_ _.."_ Minhyuk wiggling his body while storming his feet of the floor.

Chorong who looking at her friend's behaviour, just chuckled. _"Don't be such a baby_ _Minhyuk-ah_ _.. Come on. Let's meet the team."_ Chorong said gently while intertwined her fingers with Minhyuk and walking towards their prof.

"So boys.. Let me introduce you to my favourite photographers." Mr. Choi said proudly while showing his team to Minhyuk and Chorong.

"Hi! I'm Chorong. Second years in photography." Chorong said happily while showing a peace sign. The team laughed seeing Chorong's cute intro. She then looked at her side seeing Minhyuk was looking at his hands all the time. Chorong then elbow the boy and asked him to introduce himself.

"H-Huh? Oh.. Hi? I'm  Minhyuk.. Third years in photography." Minhyuk said shyly. He looked at the team slightly and having a few second eye contact with Hyunwoo. Minhyuk startled. He quickly looked away while blushing a bit.

"Please forgive him. He always shy when he meet new people." Chorong said sweetly while patted Minhyuk's back making the boy pouted his lips cutely.

"Oh really? It's okay.. We understand. I'm Hyunwoo, this is Hoseok and Kihyun. And that boy who staring so hard at Minhyuk is Jooheon and there is another boy, he's in the changing room. His name is Changkyun." Hyunwoo said while showing his friends on by one.

Chorong looked at Hyunwoo weirdly. "Changkyun? Im Changkyun?" Chorong asked Hyunwoo.

"Yes. Im Changkyun. You guys know him?" Hyunwoo asked Chorong confused when he saw how troubled Minhyuk face is.

"Of course we know him. He is-"

"Noona?"

Chorong stop talking and looked behind her. "Kyunnie~" Chorong said sweetly. "How are you sweetheart?" Chorong asked while went to him for a quick hug.

"Oh, I'm fine Chorong noona. And you come with?" Changkyun smile at Chorong and glance at Chorong's back confusedly.  Minhyuk looked in front of him, seeing Hyunwoo and his friends looked at him weirdly. He inhale slowly and turn around to looked at Changkyun.

Minhyuk smile gently.

"Hey Changkyunie~ How are you?" Minhyuk asked sweetly.

"M-Minhyuk h-hyung?" Changkyun stuttered.

"Yes.. It's me." Minhyuk said while smile.

"Hyungggg~~ I miss you. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in campus for days." Changkyun cried while throwing his body towards the older.

Minhyuk chuckled. He caress the younger's head gently while saying, "I'm sorry Kyun. I'm kind of busy lately. Even doesn't have time for Joohyuk. He told me the same thing 2 weeks ago." Minhyuk said while chuckled a bit.

"Hmmmm.. But still~~" Changkyun whined cutely while still hugging the older like a koala.

"Awww.. Come on Kyunnie.. Don't be like this. I'm sorry okay? But I'm here now right?  Minhyuk said softly while patted the younger's hair.

"Okay... You're forgiven. So what are you doing here?" Changkyun asked his hyung after he let go of him. Minhyuk smirk while crossing his arms. "What? I can't come here?"

"Hyunggg~~ you know that's not what I mean.." Changkyun whined while storming his feet on the floor.

Hoseok and Kihyun was stunned seeing Changkyun acting like that. "This is new. I never seen him acting so cute like that." Kihyun said while still amazed seeing Changkyun and Minhyuk.

Chorong chuckled.  _"Well if you wanna know,_ _Changkyunie_ _have many_ _aegyos_ _. But the thing is, he only do it only in front of_ _Minhyuk_ _and me."_  Chorong whispered to the team.

_"Seriously? What actually their relationship?"_ Hoseok asked curiously. Chorong chuckled cutely seeing them so curious about Minhyuk and Changkyun's relationship.

_"Well,_ _Changkyun_ _is best friend with_ _Minhyuk's_ _younger brother since they were 5. So_ _Minhyuk_ _is the one who take care of_ _Changkyun_ _if his parents were out for work._ _Minhyuk_ _is like a brother to him. That's why he always clinging to_ _Minhyuk_ _every time_ _Minhyuk_ _around. And one more thing.._ _Changkyun_ _is very possessive towards_ _Minhyuk_ _. He didn't like when_ _Minhyuk_ _talk, smile or laughing with other guy."_ Chorong said while glance at Minhyuk who trying to comfort the sulking maknae.

_"Really?? Wow! If I was_ _Changkyun_ _, I also gonna be possessive towards_ _Minhyuk_ _. Well he's handsome, nice, clever.. Overall he is perfect."_ Hoseok said while staring at Minhyuk who laughing cutely at something that Changkyun do.

_"Is he have someone?"_ Jooheon asked eagerly. Chorong looked at them and at Minhyuk.  _Should I tell them or what?_ _Hmmm_ _.. This is interesting._ Chorong think evilly. She looked at Jooheon again while smile sweetly at him.

_"Well, he don't have someone BUT.. He crush on someone since he first started enrolled here."_ Chorong whispered to them carefully, afraid that Minhyuk might heard her.

_"Wow!!! Seriously? Who's that lucky_ _someone_ _??"_ Kihyun asked eagerly. Chorong chuckled while glance at Hyunwoo silently. Hyunwoo looked at her weirdly, didn't understand why she looked at him. Then suddenly.. "WHAT???" Hyunwoo shout.

Everyone was looking at him. Hyunwoo looked at them while scratching his head. "I'm sorry. Just ignore me." Hyunwoo said while pretending to pack his stuffs.

"What's wrong with Hyunwoo? Seriously he almost give me a heart attack."Hoseok said while holding his chest. Chorong looked at Hyunwoo and smile sweetly. Hyunwoo who still shocked, looked at Chorong with his not-so-wide eyes. Then suddenly..

"Awww.. hyung.. please, please, pleaseeeeeee~~~" Changkyun beg Minhyuk while holding tight his hyung's hand.

"Kyunnie... Please don't acting like this.." Minhyuk said helplessly while sigh.

"Hyungggg.. Please.. I promise not to disturbed you. Promise!" Changkyun said exaggerated.

Minhyuk sigh while rubbing his temple. Chorong who seeing the situation, quickly come to them. "What's going on here?" Chorong said while looking at Minhyuk and Changkyun.

"Nothing Rong-ah.. Don't worry.." Minhyuk said while smile slightly at Chorong. He looked back at Changkyun who pouted. He sigh heavily.  _Today gonna be a tough day._  Minhyuk think.

"Fine. You can stay.. But promise to not make any scene. Got it?" Minhyuk said while staring at Changkyun eyes.

"Got it. Thank you hyung!!!" Changkyun said while throwing his body towards the older making Minhyuk lost his balance and almost fall. Before he can do anything to prevent from falling, he feels someone hold his waist.

Minhyuk glance over his shoulder to see who is it and he's froze. His heart beating so fast again.

"Be careful there.." Hyunwoo said while smirk slightly. Minhyuk loss words. He just staring at Hyunwoo without blinking. He even didn't realized that Changkyun already pulled away from his body.

"Minhyuk? Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked while waving his hand in front of Minhyuk.

"Huh?"

Minhyuk shake his head  a few times and looked at Hyunwoo while tilting his head a little.

Hyunwoo chuckled a bit because Minhyuk is so damn cute when he's confused. He stare at Minhyuk hardly while asking the same question he ask early. "I'm asking you, are you okay? You were staring at me like 3 minutes."

Minhyuk wided his eyes when he heard what Hyunwoo just said.  _What? I was staring at him for 3 MINUTES???? Oh my... This is so embarrassing..._ Minhyuk said in his head while looking down, blushing. Hyunwoo stunned seeing Minhyuk blushing like that.  _So it's true what Chorong has said. He has a crush on me.._ Hyunwoo think while smirked.

"You're so cute.."

Hyunwoo whispered against his ear making his body suddenly feels hot. Then..

"Minnie..? Are you okay?" Chorong asked when the boy suddenly quiet. Minhyuk quickly looked at his best friend and smile sweetly at her, pretending nothing's happen.

"I'm fine Rong-ah.. Don't worry about me okay?" Minhyuk said while calmly and looking at Changkyun back.

"So you stay here while me and Chorong do our works. Okay?" Minhyuk said while ruffling the younger's hair.

"Okay.. and can my friends stay too?" Changkyun asked while looking at Minhyuk with his puppy eyes.

"Huh? Your friends? You mean your HYUNGS?" Minhyuk said while smirked at the younger.

"Errr.. Fine.. My HYUNGS.. Can they stay too? Pleaseeeee~~~" Changkyun said while swinging Minhyuk's hand.

"E-Err.. If they didn't busy? Sure.." Minhyuk said uncertainly while looking at Changkyun.

"Yeayy!! They definitely didn't bu-"

"Of course. We really didn't do anything at home anywhere.." Hoseok said while winking at Minhyuk playfully. Minhyuk blush and chuckled cutely.

"Okay then.. It's settle." Minhyuk said while smile at the team. Then suddenly..

"Minhyuk sunbae... Why are you so handsome? You looked like someone come from the comic." Jooheon straightforwardly said to Minhyuk making him shocked. Chorong who hear the question chuckled cutely besides him. "Yeah.. Minhyuk sunbae.. Why are you so handsome?" Chorong asked playfully.

"Park Chorong!" Chorong chuckled while putting her hands up high surrender.

"Err.. I don't know actually. Why don't you asked my parents. They might know the answer. And by the way, please don't call me sunbae. I'm just 23 years old. I'm not that old you know. Just call me Minhyuk-"

"Hyung.. Minhyuk hyung.." Jooheon said with his sparkling eyes.

Minhyuk smile when the boy in front of him staring at him like he some kind of fallen angel. "You're so cute Jooheon. Yes.. Just call me Minhyuk hyung or any name that you comfortable with. I don't mind." Minhyuk said while smile sweetly at Jooheon.

"Really? So can I call you Minmoongie hyung?" Jooheon said excitedly.

"Minmoongie?" Minhyuk asked confused.

"Yes. Minmoongie.. Min is for your name, Minhyuk and Moongie is puppy because you looked like puppy. Can I?" Jooheon explain cutely at Minhyuk.

"Jooheon.. Can you stop calling people puppy?" Hyunwoo said suddenly behind Minhyuk making the boy startled a little.

"What? I love puppies. They are cute! And I'm sure I love Minhyuk hyung. He's kind and handsome."  Jooheon said innocently while staring at Minhyuk.

"Oh God. Here we go again." Kihyun said while massaging his temple. Minhyuk looked at the team and Jooheon confusedly. He then chuckled cutely making the team looked at him.

"You guys are so cute." Minhyuk laughed while cover his mouth. Chorong who stand next to him, give him a knowing look.

"I think you are more cute than us.." Hoseok said while smirked.

Minhyuk looked at him and blush slightly. He quickly looked away.

"Okay2 boys.. We have a meeting to attend. You guys can flirting with him later.. Come on Hyuk.. Let's go.." Chorong said chuckled a bit while dragging Minhyuk to meet their prof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweethearts~~   
> I hope you like this chapter.. And please forgive me if there any mistakes.. Love you guys a lot <333  
> Please take care of yourself and have a blessing day <333


	4. My Protecter

Minhyuk and Chorong then continued their meeting while the others were sitting near the pool.

"Minhyuk, what actually happen to Hyungwon?" Mr. Choi asked his nephew while busying clicking something in his laptop. Minhyuk looked at his uncle and sigh heavily.

"I also don't know uncle. Chorong and I were busy doing this at library when he comes to us with a pale face. He saying that he keep on seeing double. I was worried about it and then I asked him what he do yesterday. He said he was busy practice for the F/W Fashion Show next week. You know when he begin to work, he doesn't think about his self." Minhyuk complaints to his uncle cutely.

"Well, I'm not surprised." His uncle said while chuckled.

"Eh? Why?" Minhyuk asked confusedly.

"You know he had same habits like you. You're just like that since you a little." Mr. Choi said while smile at Minhyuk who looked down at his fingers.

"I'm not like that!" Minhyuk whined cutely.

"Yes you are sweetheart. You can't deny it. I've been with you 24/7. I know all about you. Including your crus-"

"Shhhh!!! Chorong!! Stop talking about that!" Minhyuk said panic while cover Chorong's mouth with his palm. He looked around him, afraid that someone might heard them.

"Ohhh.. Is our Minhyukkie had a crush on someone?" Mr. Choi asked with a teasing tone.

"N-No.. I-I'm not crushing anybody.." Minhyuk stuttered with his red cheeks.

"Ohhhh~~ Why do you blushing red like that?" Mr. Choi said while chuckled. He love seeing his nephew's acting like that.

"Uncle!!!!" Minhyuk whined cutely while wiggling his body. He looked at his uncle and pouted his lips.

"Aww.. Okay2.. I'm not teasing you again. I just asking Chorong about it. So, who's the lucky one?" Mr. Choi asked Chorong while prop his hands on the table and looked at the girl with sparkling eyes.

"Oh! It's ..."

"Uncle, we're come here to do this. Not investigate about my love life." Minhyuk said annoyingly.

"Just ignore him. Tell me. Tell me. I want to know." Mr. Choi said eagerly making Chorong laugh and Minhyuk sigh.

"I want to go to the toilet." Minhyuk said while leave the two people, talking about his 'crush'.  _Arghh_ _! Why this happening to me~~_ Minhyuk said in his head while ruffling his hair.

While he walking towards the toilet, Hyunwoo notice him and he quickly excuse himself saying that he want to go to the toilet, trying so hard not to makes his friends notice Minhyuk.

After he knows his friends doesn't follow him, he quickly run to the toilet. While he was walking, he heard some noises.  _Eh? I thought only us here? Whose that voices belong to?_ Hyunwoo feels something's not right. He quickly run to the toilet and tried to open the door but it's locked.

"Minhyuk? Are you inside?" Hyunwoo shout while trying to open the door.

"H-Hyunwoo.."

Hyunwoo shocked.

 

 

"Why is this happening to me? Whyyyyyy.." Minhyuk mumbled alone while walking. He ruffled his hair roughly.

Minhyuk casually walked into the toilet and go straight to the sink. He looked at his reflection and sigh heavily. "Aishhh!! This is so stressful!" Minhyuk scream while ruffling his hair.

"Hey, what makes a handsome guy like you stressing like that?"

Minhyuk startled. He looked behind him, seeing no one. So who's just speaking to him?

"Who's there?" Minhyuk asked softly.

"Awww.. How cute.. It's me.." Someone come from behind the wall and staring at Minhyuk with a smirked.

"Y-You..." Minhyuk stuttered while pointing at the guy in front of him.

"Yeah.. It's me, Jim.." said the guy while smirked.

"What are you d-doing here?" Minhyuk said calmly even though he already trembling right now. He really hate this guy. He always pick on him, doesn't want to leave him. Always want things to go on his ways only. Minhyuk can easily fight this guy if he didn't strong like this. Jim has same figure like Hyunwoo but it might be a bit stronger (although Minhyuk always think Hyunwoo is the strongest.) because Jim is from the football team.

"Why sweetheart? I can't be here? It's public toilet." Jim said while walk slowly to Minhyuk.

"Stop calling me like that. A-And.. What are you doing? Stop.. I said s-stop.." Minhyuk panic when he saw Jim was walking slowly towards him.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Now, finally.. I've you by myself." Jim said while cornered him at the wall besides the sinks.

"What are you doing? Let me go now!" Minhyuk said while trying to push the tough guy away from his thin body but invalid. Minhyuk already trembling right now.  _I should just stay with uncle and Chorong.. Now, who gonna save me?_ Minhyuk think. His eyes are already swimming with tears.

"Aww... Don't cry sweetheart. I'm here." Jim said while wiping Minhyuk's tears but Minhyuk snap his hand of his face quickly while say, "Don't touch me!"

"Ouch.. Well.. It's okay.. You already mine." Jim said closely to Minhyuk's ears. Minhyuk close his eyes, while praying that someone will save him from this psycho. Then..

Krikk.. Krikk..

Minhyuk and Jim looked at door. Minhyuk looked at Jim and Jim smile evilly at him. "Don't worry.. I already locked the door. Whoever outside that door will never come in." Minhyuk scared even more when he heard what Jim has said. He want to shout but Jim cover his mouth his his palm while looking at him with dark eyes.

"Don't make any sound." Jim said roughly. Minhyuk gulped. He seriously scared right now. Then suddenly the one who behind the door speak.

"Minhyuk? Are you inside?"

Minhyuk shocked. He knows that voice.  _Hyunwoo_ _.._ _Hyunwoo_ _is here._ Minhyuk think happily. He looked at Jim and use all his strength to push Jim away from him and run towards the door and shout back at Hyunwoo.

"H-Hyunwoo.. Help me.. Plea- Argghhh!!!" Minhyuk can't finished his sentence when Jim grab his hair forcely.

"HYUNWOO!!!!" Minhyuk shout and Jim push Minhyuk to the sink hardly.

Minhyuk's head hit the sink hardly and he can feels his head become dizzy. Jim come towards him and slap his cheek hardly.

"I told you, don't make any sound. But you didn't listen." Jim said while grabbing Minhyuk hair's to looked at him.

"You're sick!" Minhyuk said while spit to Jim's face. Jim become more angry. Before he can hit Minhyuk again, the door was being kick forcely and Hyunwoo come in with Hoseok and Kihyun. Minhyuk smile weakly when he saw Hyunwoo.

"H-Hyunwoo.." Minhyuk said while looking at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo looked how bad Minhyuk was, feels his anger boiling. He went to Jim and punch him in the face. Hoseok and Kihyun quickly went to Minhyuk, helping him up.

"Are you okay Minhyuk? Oh my God! You're bleeding.." Kihyun said panic when his hand who holding Minhyuk's head has a pool of blood.

"We need to get you out from here.." Hoseok said while pick Minhyuk up bridal style. Before he can walk out the toilet, Minhyuk looked at Hoseok while whispered at him.

"Please.. Stop Hyunwoo from hitting him. I don't want Hyunwoo to kill him.. Please.." Minhyuk said while crying a bit. Hoseok looked at Minhyuk and sigh. He quickly looked at Kihyun and said, "Stop him. Just bring that jerk outside to meet Mr. Choi." Hoseok said to Kihyun and the latter quickly went to Hyunwoo to stop him.

"Don't worry about him. He knows what he do. I'll take you to meet Mr. Choi okay?" Hoseok said softly while holding Minhyuk tight. Minhyuk just nodded his head weakly and sobbing at Hoseok's chest softly.

Hoseok quickly walked back at his coach and the others were shocked seeing Minhyuk in Hoseok's arms, looking lifeless. The others run to him and looked at Minhyuk. Chorong started to cry when Hoseok tell her what happen.

"Where is Hyunwoo?" Mr. Choi said calmly as he can even though he's angry right now.

"Still in the toilet with Kihyun. They were settling the jerk." Hoseok said while still holding Minhyuk in his arms. He looked at Jooheon and call him.

"Jooheon.. Can you took as many towels you can find in our dressing room? I want to lie Minhyuk down."

Jooheon and Changkyun quickly go pick the towels and come back with bundle of it. Hoseok asked them to spread the towel on the floor and he quickly lie Minhyuk down softly. Once Minhyuk's head hit the towel, the towel become red because of his blood.

"U-Uncle.. R-Red.. B-Blood.." Chorong stuttered while looking at the towel. Mr. Choi quickly grab his phone and call someone.

"I think his head hit the sink because the time we come, the sink already have a bit of blood." Hoseok said while grab another towel to cover Minhyuk's body.

"Minhyuk.. Hey.. Buddy.. I want you to stay awake for me okay? Until the medic comes. Can you do that?" Hoseok said softly to Minhyuk who lying lifeless on the towel. Minhyuk looked at Hoseok and looks around him gently.

He saw Chorong was holding his hand tightly and Changkyun was crying besides her. Suddenly he remember Hyunwoo.

"H-Hyunwoo.."

"I'm here.. Don't worry about me. I don't kill him. I'm here okay?" Hyunwoo said while holding his other hand. Minhyuk smile softly and the last thing he remember is Hyunwoo's worried face before he unconscious.

 

 

Minhyuk whimpered. He tried to open his eyes but he feels so dizzy. He wait for a few seconds then he try again. Once he open his eyes slowly, his surrounding was full with white. And there were a machine next to him.

"Ughh.."

"Minhyuk? Are you awake?"

Minhyuk startled when someone call his name. He looked besides him, saw Hyunwoo was rubbing his eyes cutely making his heart beating.

"H-Hyunwoo.."

"Hey.. Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" Hyunwoo asked softly while caressing the younger's hair.

"W-Water.."

"Oh.. Yeah... Right.. I'll get it." Hyunwoo quickly when to the table next to the bed and pour the water in a glass and give it to Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo slowly help Minhyuk to sit up and watch the younger's drink the water slowly. Once he finish, Minhyuk give back the glass to Hyunwoo and smile cutely at the older.

"Thank you.."

"Well, most welcome. So are you okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine. But Hyunwoo.."

"Yes.. What is it?" Hyunwoo said while holding Minhyuk's hand.

"Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked quietly while trying so hard not to blush when the older holds his hand.

"Oh.. Me?"

"Yes.. You have bruises on your knuckles and your lips.. Are you okay? I'm sorry for troubling yo-"

"Hold on a second. Calm down Minhyuk. First of all, I'm totally fine. These injuries are just a small matter. It's you that I'm worried right now. Your head were knocked at the sink until it's bleeding. The doctor said there is nothing wrong with your head, it's just a small cut but I'm still worried about you."

"Oh? Me..? I'm fine.. Really I am.. Don't worry about me Hyunwoo.." Minhyuk said trying to convince the older.

Hyunwoo sigh while looking at  Minhyuk seriously. "Okay.. If you say like that. But! If you feels any pain, you have to tell me okay?" Hyunwoo said to Minhyuk seriously.

Minhyuk laughed while covering his mouth cutely. He looked at Hyunwoo and give his wrinkled smile.

"Yes boss!" Minhyuk said playfully while salute at Hyunwoo.

"You!" Hyunwoo try to hit Minhyuk, but his hand stop in the air when Minhyuk just smile cheekily at him. Hyunwoo chuckled seeing the younger's acting cute like that.

"Aishh! Seriously.." Hyunwoo said while ruffling Minhyuk's soft hair.

Minhyuk laughed cutely. He then looked around him, like searching for something or someone.

"Hyunwoo..."

"Yes? And by the way, I'm older than you. You need to call me hyung." Hyunwoo said casually while arranging the flowers the others bought in the vase on the table next to Minhyuk's bed.

"Ehh?? Whyyyyy~~ I already use to call you Hyunwoo." Minhyuk whined while pouted his lips.

"Nope. Respect your elder kid." Hyunwoo said while patted Minhyuk's head softly.

Minhyuk crossing his arms protest. Hyunwoo smirked when he saw the younger acting like that.

"Fine!" Minhyuk said while pouted.

"Hahaha! You're so cute Minhyuk!" Hyunwoo said while laughing.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not! Stop calling me cute!" Minhyuk whined while still crossing his arms.

"If you not cute, and then why are you whining and pouting right now??" Hyunwoo said while takes a sit on the chair next to the bed while smirked.

"T-That.. Aishh! I hate you!" Minhyuk said while looking away from Hyunwoo.

"Hahahah! I love you too." Hyunwoo said casually while smiling at the boy. It's true actually. He really love Minhyuk ever since he bumped with the other 3 years ago.

 

# _Flashback_ _[_ _Hyunwoo_ _POV]_

_"_ _Hyunwoo_!  _Wait up!"_

_I heard someone shout my name. I looked behind me, saw_ _Hoseok_ _running towards me_.

_"Oh_ _Hoseok-ah_ _.. Where are you come from? And why are you running?"_ _I_ _asked confusedly when the boy in front of me suddenly come from nowhere._

_"I'm from Mrs. Jung's biology class. I just wanna tell you that_ _Mr. Choi call me early. He asked me why he can't reach you."_ _Hoseok_ _said while panting slightly._

_"Eh? Really? Omg! Wait up! I check my phone."_ _I_ _quickly pulled out my phone from my pocket._

_4 missed call from Mr. Choi._

_"_ _Oh-oh_ _.._ _Hoseok_ _-ah_ _.. My phone was in silent mode. What should I do? Do you think Mr. Choi will be mad at me?"_   _I asked_ _Hoseok_ _nervously._

_"Well about that.. I don't know man. Why don't you call Mr. Choi back? Because last time_ _Kihyun_ _didn't answer his call, he lecture_ _Kihyun_ _for an hour because of that. About you, maybe not... I think?"_ _Hoseok_ _said while scratching his head._

_"Okay.. I will call him now.."_

_Kring~_ _Kring~_

_"Hello Mr. Choi?"_

_"_ _Hyunwoo_ _!! Thank god you call me back! Why you don't pick up my call?"_

_Mr. Choi seems happy hearing my voice.. Maybe he didn't angry?_

_"I'm sorry Mr. Choi.. My phone was in silent mode. Did something important that you want to tell me Mr. Choi?"_

_"Oh.. Kinda.. I just wanna tell you that I might be late for our practice. I have meeting with Dean. I might be late for about 2 hours like that. So I want you to tell the others about that and tell them to practice on their own and don't work too hard. Especially_ _Hoseok_ _and_ _Changkyun_ _."_

_"Okay Mr. Choi.. I will tell them. Don't worry about us. Just do your works.." I said gently._

_"Okay_ _Hyunwoo_ _.. I know I can trust you. I need to go now. Take care okay.."_

_After that, Mr. Choi hung up and I looked at_ _Hoseok_ _while grinning._

_"Why are you grinning like that?"_ _Hosoek_ _asked me weirdly._

_"Nothing.. Just Mr. Choi said that he might be late to our practice and he want us to practice on our own. And he told me that he don't want you and_ _Changkyun_ _to works hard. That's all." I said while putting my phone back into my pocket._

_"Oh okay.. What time is it? Oh shit!!! I'm late to go to Mrs. Kim's class! I go now okay? I'll meet you later at 2.."_ _Hoseok_ _shout at me while running to his class._

_"Shin_ _Hoseok_ _.. When you gonna change?"_

_After_ _Hoseok_ _left, I continued to walk to my destination.. It's_ _the_ _gym. While I was walking alone at the hallway, suddenly a boy knocked me down and his things scattered all over the floor._

_"Oh Shit!! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't see you!!" The boy said quickly while picking up his things._

_"It's okay.. Here.. Let me help you.." I quickly help him pick his books and his other things. I notice, his things are all about Photograph. 'Maybe he's a member of Photographer Club?' I think shortly._

_"Here.. Your books." I said gently._

_He take the books from my hand shyly and mumbled 'Thank you'. His voice is so soft. I almost didn't hear it._

_I take a chance to observed the boy. He was wearing mask, covering his mouth. His hair was black, and almost cover his 2 eyes. He's wearing a white tee with a white jacket and a black skinny jean. He also wearing a black and white sneaker._

_"Err.. Are you new here? I never saw you before?" I asked the boy when we went silence for about 2 minutes._

_"Err.. Yeah.. I'm new.. I was on my way to_ _teh_ _reception." He said quietly with his soft voice. I think I'm in love with his voice._

_"Oh.. Welcome then." I said cheerful. 'Seriously?_ _Hyunwoo_ _.. What the heck? And why am I so cheerful when I talk to this new boy?' I think dramatically. Before I can do anything, the boy suddenly said something real fast._

_"Err.. I think I should go now. Thank you for helping me. And I'm sorry for knocking you.._ _Byee_ _.."_

_Before I can reply, he already gone thru the hallway. That was the time that he knows that he already fall in love with that new boy..._

_#_ _End of Flashback_

 

"Hyung? Hyung??? Hyunwoo hyung!!!"

Hyunwoo startled. He looked up seeing Minhyuk was looking at me confusedly yet in the cute way.

"Y-Yes?" Hyunwoo asked while tilting his head.

"Are you okay? You seems space out. I already call your name few times but you didn't hear." Minhyuk said worriedly while pouted a little.

Hyunwoo looked at the younger's red lips. He gulped nervously. He looked at Minhyuk's eyes and smile warmly. "I'm sorry. I just thinking about something. Don't worry about me okay?" Hyunwoo said sweetly while patted the younger's head.

"Hmmm.. Okay.. If you say so.." Minhyuk said cutely while looking around the room. He then looked back at the older while saying, "Hyung.. How long I'm gonna stay here?"

Hyunwok smile hearing the boy speaks so cutely like that. "The doctor said you're not seriously injured. So maybe you gonna out today? But you cannot go to school for awhile. You need to rest." Hyunwoo said gently while staring at Minhyuk's face while smiling.

"Oh really! Yeayy!! I hate hospital! I don't want to stay here too longgg!!" Minhyuk whined cutely while looking at Hyunwoo but then he froze. The older just staring at him hardly. He want to looked away but something about the older's eyes making he want to looked at it.

"Minhyuk-ah.. I have something important that I want to tell you.." Hyunwoo said seriously.

Minhyuk who still froze just blinking his eyes cutely at the older. He tilted his head and says, "Eh? What is it hyung?"

"Err.. It's something that I've keep for a long time now." Hyunwoo said nervously.

"Okaaay...?" Minhyuk said uncertainly when he saw the older suddenly being restless and nervous.

Hyunwoo take a deep breathe and push it out. He looked at Minhyuk while think, 'I can do it! I need to tell him now!'

"Actually......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if you see any mistakes~~


	5. Warded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babe.. How are you? I'm sorry for the late update. Kind of busy with life. Hehehe.. So, here the update. I'm sorry if there any mistakes. Enjoy the update~  
> So, that's all. Please be safe, be healthy and be happy always

"Actually what hyung?"

Minhyuk asked the older eagerly. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk and smile evilly.

"Hehe.. Nothing.. Let's just forget about it.." Hyunwoo said while putting the bed down for the younger to laying back comfortably.

"Noooooo~~ I want to know what you wanna said!! Tell mee!! Hyunggggggggg!!!!" Minhyuk whined while wiggling his body on the bed.

"Minhyuk! Stay still!" Hyunwoo said while trying to cover the boy with the blanket.

"No! I don't want!" Minhyuk shout childishly.

"Aishh! Seriously?? You're so childish Minhyuk!" Hyunwoo said while sigh heavily.

"Hyunwoo hyung!!! Tell meeee~~~" Minhyuk whined cutely while swinging the older's hand.

Hyunwoo sigh. "Okay2.. I will tell you. But not now. I will tell you after you discharged. Okay?" Hyunwoo said while telling the boy to lay down on the bed properly and get some rest.

"Okay.. I will wait for it." Minhyuk said excitedly. Hyunwoo shake his head while chuckling seeing the younger was so eager to know what he want to tell.

"Hyung..." Minhyuk call the older suddenly.

"Yes Minhyuk? What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked worriedly when he saw the uncomfortable look on younger's face.

"Errr.. Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I'm scared after what happen..." Minhyuk said quietly while holding tight his blanket.

When Hyunwoo looked at how trouble Minhyuk looks, he feels mad when the younger has lost his bright attitude just because that jerk. "Of course Minhyuk. I'll stay until you asleep okay?" Hyunwoo said softly while caressing the younger's messy hair.

Minhyuk smile relief when he saw the older sit closer to his bed. "Thank you hyung.." Minhyuk said while yawning.

"It's nothing Minhyuk. Just take some rest okay? And I will asked the others about when will you discharged." Hyunwoo said while holding the younger's hand.

"Okay..." Minhyuk said weakly.

Hyunwoo chuckled. "Just sleep kid. You must be tired."

Minhyuk nodded his head slowly and he quietly gone to his dreamland.

After few minutes Minhyuk has fall asleep, Hyunwoo still holding his hands while carding his fingers through the younger's soft hair.

_Minhyuk_ _looked so fragile and small like this. Lee_ _Minhyuk_ _.. Don't you worry anymore. I will protect you from now on._ Hyunwoo vows in his heart while move forward to kiss the younger's temple. _I love you._

After that, Hyunwoo fixing the younger's blanket and went out of the room quietly.

_**At the hospital's cafeteria..** _

_**Mr. Choi POV** _

"Hoseok.. Can you please tell me what just happen back then?" I asked while massaging my temple. My head really hurt right now because of too much thinking about what just happen to Minhyuk.

"I also don't know how to tell you coach. Me and the others were playing near the pool while you guys were working. Then suddenly Hyunwoo said he want to go to the toilet. After 5 minutes like that, he call me, saying that he needs me and Kihyun to come to the toilet quickly. When we arrives, Hyunwoo was passing back and forth in front of the toilet's door. At that moment, we heard someone screaming in the toilet. Hyunwoo and I quickly kick the door and what I saw is Minhyuk was lying on the floor with a pool of blood near his head while that jerk was going to hit Minhyuk. Then, Hyunwoo punch that jerk while me and Kihyun save Minhyuk. That's all I know. From where that jerk come from I also don't know."

After hearing Hoseok's short explanation, I remember something. I quickly grabbed my phone and called someone that I surely know that can help me.

_Ring~_ _ring~_

"Hello? Uncle?"

"Hyungwon! How are you kid?" I asked while looking at the boys in front of me who staring at me shockingly.

"I'm fine uncle. But is there anything wrong?" Hyungwon asked worriedly because I never call him during works unless it's emergency.

"I need your help Hyunggie.. It's about Minhyuk."

Once I said Minhyuk's name, I can heard from the other side, Hyungwon just stand up from his bed and shouting at his mother something like he's gonna out for awhile.

"What happen to Minhyuk hyung? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Hyungwon attacked me with lots of questions.

"Calm down Hyungwon.. Your cousin is fine. For now.. He's in the hospital.." I said gently while sit down again at the table.

"WHAT???? HOSPITAL?? Oh.. I'm sorry for shouting uncle. But w-why Minhyuk hyung is in hospital? Something bad happen to him?" Hyungwon said weakly and I can sense that he will start to cry if I didn't say anything that calm his heart.

"Yes Hyungwon.. Something bad happen to him. And I know Minhyuk said you were sick? But can you please come to the hospital now? I will tell you everything that you wanna know.." I said helplessly to my nephew.

"O-Okay uncle.. I will be there in a few minute.."

When we hung up, I sigh heavily while putting my head on the table. And when I looked up again, my boys was looking at me nervously. They must be weird because I never act like this in front of them. I only act like this when something happen to Minhyuk or Ashley.

"Coach.. Are you okay?" Hoseok asked me nervously. I smile seeing the boy's nervousness.

"I'm fine Hoseok.. Just a little tired. That's all." I said while rubbing my face few times and suddenly I saw Hyunwoo walking towards us.

"Hyunwoo! How's Minhyuk?" I asked immediately after he sit at our table.

"He's fine coach.. But he still afraid to be alone. I have to stay until he's fall asleep." Hyunwoo said while caressing Changkyun's hair fondly who just lend his head on the older boy's shoulder, immediately after the older boy sit down. _His_ _clingyness_ _are so like_ _Minhyuk_ _.._

"Really..? Poor him.. Let just wait for his cousin to come and we will figure it out how to solve this problem.." I said while staring blankly at the hallway in front of me.

"Coach.. Is the one who we wait right now is the one Minhyuk said early at the pool?" Jooheon asked curiously.

"Yes2.. His cousin.. Hyungwon. He knows something about the guy who attacked Minhyuk." I said timidly and the boys just looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"So.. Minhyuk and this boy Hyungwon is your n-nephew?" Hyunwoo asked.

I smile warmly. "Yes.. They are my nephew but everyone doesn't know about it, well accept for Changkyun of course. He was Minhyuk's little brother." I said while chuckling when the other boys were looking at Changkyun like asking him for some kind of explanation.

"Wow! I can't believe these! You hide all these from us!" Jooheon said exaggerated. I laugh seeing the boy's shocking faces.

"It's not my intention to do that. If I tell you about that, you will asking me about him EVERYDAY." Changkyun said annoyingly to Jooheon who making a sad face.

"Of course I will asking about him! He was so-"

"Okay. Stop right there! I don't want to hear you telling us your fascinating about Minhyuk." Kihyun said annoyingly making the others laugh.

"He always fascinating about Minhyuk? I don't know Minhyuk was that famous.." I asked amusedly when my boys saying that they were fascinating about Minhyuk. As far as I know, Minhyuk was trying so hard to not let other people knows about him. He prefer being low profile than being talk about even though he's was the famous photographer that people talk about.

"Yes coach! Every single day. He always talk about Minhyuk. Sometime we are fed up hearing about Minhyuk. We think that if we meet this guy, we might hate him. But when we meet him early, wow! I think I understand why Jooheon really like him. He's perfect! How can a human looking like that!" Hoseok said while looking at me with this kind of smile when we talk about our love one.

I smile fondly the way these boys talks about Minhyuk. But what caught my eyes is someone who sitting in front of me, smiling like he knows something. _I will talk to him later._ While I was having fun hear my boys telling me about Minhyuk, suddenly someone calling my name.

"Uncle!"

I quickly look at my back and I saw Hyungwon was running towards me. "Hyungwon..."

The boy quickly hug me tight without saying anything. I know he must be sad hearing about his favourite hyung being warded.

"Uncle.. What's happen?" Hyungwon said when he pull away from the hug.

"Calm down Hyunggie.. Why don't you sit down first and catch your breathe. Okay?" I said gently while caressing his hair. He looked at me with his puppy eyes, just like Minhyuk, and sit down next to me.

"Oh! Before I forget. These are my boys. Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Kihyun, Jooheon and you know Changkyun. And boys, this is Hyungwon. My nephew and Minhyuk's close cousin."

I introduce Hyungwon to the boys. Hyungwon just bow his head slightly and mumbled _Hello_ quietly. Hyungwon is that type of guy. He really doesn't like to social with people. He will become awkward. But when Minhyuk with him, he will smile a lot, and just follow what Minhyuk told him.

"Oh.. H-Hi?" Hoseok said weirdly while smile. I chuckled seeing their awkwardness. So, as I don't want them to be awkward for long time, I began to asked Hyungwon about the guy that hit Minhyuk.

"Hyunggie.. Do you remember the guy who keep on disturbing Minhyuk ever since he study here?" I asked my nephew who looked at me with pale face.

"Huh? W-Why? Is he the one who hurt Minhyuk hyung?" Hyungwon asked while shaking a bit. I sighed while looking at him.

"I'm afraid, yes Hyunggie. His name is Jim right? He's our football player. Right?"

Hyungwon looked at me while nodded. I can see his eyes already has tears. I quickly bring him closer and patted his back like I usually does when he sad.

"Calm down Hyungwon-ah.. Minhyuk's fine now. Uncle will take care of the things. And while uncle do it, can you please stay here, take care of him? About your classes, let me handle it. Okay?" I said while looking at my nephew's puppy eyes. He seriously looked so small and fragile.

"Okay uncle. I will take care of him. But where is Chorong noona?" Hyungwon asked while looking around him. I smile while ruffling his hair.

"Chorong? I make her went home first. Because she's seems tired but she want to stay here. So I had to force her to go back home and rest." I said gently while smile at Hyungwon who just nodded his head.

"Okay then. I have to go now. You guys can handle it here right?" I asked while stand up from the chair. Hyunwoo looked at me and smile. "Yes coach. Me and Hoseok will take care of things here."

I sigh relieved. "I know I can trust you. I'll go now okay? Hyungwon.. If anything, just call me." I said while hugging tight Hyungwon's thin figure. My nephew just hug me while sigh heavily.

"Okay uncle. Don't worry."

After that, I walked away from the hospital to meet the Dean of our university to talking about these.

××

"Arghhh.."

Minhyuk groaned painfully when suddenly he feels his head about to explode. He tried to open his eyes but failed because of the extreme dizziness. _Why my head feels so hurt? Before I sleep early doesn't feels like this._ Minhyuk think but the more he think, the more hurt his head.

"Hyung.. Are you okay?"

Minhyuk heard someone talked to him. _This voice is so familiar..._ Minhyuk think hardly making his headache become worse.

"Hang on hyung.. let me call the doctor."

The person talked again and then he's gone. Minhyuk think hardly where he is actually. Then he remember what just happen to him. Jim was attacking him in the toilet and Hyunwoo comes to save him and then..

"Arghhh!!!" Minhyuk shout while holding his head.

Minhyuk then hear someone talking to him and he feels something sting on his arm. He glance at his right, seeing a man wearing a white coat. He assume that man is his doctor. He can't fully see him because his eyes blurry and before he knows, he fall asleep again.

After 5 minutes Minhyuk fall asleep, the boys started to asked the doctor about Minhyuk's condition.

"Doctor, what happen to him?" Hyunwoo, as the oldest among them, asking the doctor.

The doctor looked at Hyunwoo and the others with a warm smile. "Minhyuk is fine. His headache just a side effect from the hit. He will be fine by now." The doctor said softly to them.

"Thank god! But doctor, when he will be discharged from hospital?" Hyunwoo asked again. The doctor looked at the chart that he hold and looked at Hyunwoo.

"We'll see after he wake up. If he still having that headache, he have to stay here a little bit longer for some check up. But, if he wake up, doesn't feels anything hurt, he can go home tomorrow." The doctor said while smiling.

Hyungwon looked at the doctor with wide eyes. "Really? Yes! Thank you doctor." Hyungwon said while shaking the doctor's hands a little bit rough but the doctor seems doesn't mind.

"Of course. I just doing my job. So, that's all I can tell you guys for now. I shall go now. If you need anything, just ask the nurse at the reception." The doctor said gently to them and walked away.

 


	6. Sharing Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I miss all of you! Thank you for still with me even though I haven't update for ages I'm sorry! I kinda don't have time to write and I always tired recently. So I don't have any energy to write. But now I'm back! Thank you for always be with me. ❤❤ Thanks for your support~ Love ya So, here is it! Enjoy the story~~ Chu

After they knew that Minhyuk was all right for now, they begin to go home one by one. Hyunwoo looked at his friends with knowing looked. Hoseok knew that Hyunwoo must want to stay with Minhyuk so he make an agreement with them. "Okay guys, let's go home first okay? We will come back early in the morning." Hoseok said to Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun.

Changkyun looked at Hoseok with his pouting lips. "Don't want. I want to stay here with Minhyuk hyung.." said the boy and went to beside Minhyuk and hold his hand.

"Changkyun.." Hoseok call but then being interrupt by Hyungwon who went to Changkyun and patted his head.

"Changkyun-ah.. Minhyuk hyung is fine now. Why don't you go home okay? I heard you had to practice tomorrow right? You need a lot of rest. I'm sure Minhyuk hyung will be upset when you get sick right? About him, let just me take care of him for tonight. Okay?"

Hyungwon said softly while smile slightly at Changkyun who just staring at him. "How about you? You don't have anything to do? How about your schedule?"

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun and smile warmly. It's really hard to see Hyungwon smile at people other than Minhyuk so if he smile at someone other than Minhyuk, means he cares about that person.

"Don't worry about me. I already take a day off so I don't have anything to do tomorrow. So, let's stop talking about me and go home now okay?" Hyungwon said while pulling the younger away from Minhyuk's bed and push him slightly to Hoseok who amazed by Hyungwon's softness that he never see.

"Okay.. Hyunwoo hyung said he want to stay too. So I'm sure Hyunwoo hyung will take care of you and Minhyuk hyung here. Please call me if Minhyuk hyung's awake?" Changkyun said softly while looking at Hyungwon with his big eyes.

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and looked back at Changkyun with a soft smile. "Oh really? Okay then. I don't feels alone here. And about the call, I will definitely call you. You don't need to worry. Go home safely." Hyungwon said gently making the other who still there, stunned with his gentleness. They usually saw Hyungwon as the Ice Prince who barely smile or talked to people but then here he is, talking so gently to them who he just meet few hours ago.

"Errr.. O-Okay then.. we go first. Hyung, call me if you need anything." Hoseok said to Hyunwoo while glance at Hyungwon who just rolling his eyes at him. _Seriously? Did he just rolled his eyes at me???_ Hoseok think angrily but he didn't show it. He just grabbed his bag and walked out from the room while pulling Changkyun with him.

Hyungwon who see Hoseok acting like that, mumbled angrily under his breathe. Saying that he didn't like that Hoseok guy. Something like that while taking a sit on the chair next to Minhyuk's bed and stared at the older fondly. He didn't notice Hyunwoo already gone because his eyes are just looking at Minhyuk.

"Hyung... I feels like the time move so fast. First you send me home because I was sick and the next thing you were the one who sick. Why this happen to you?" Hyungwon said sadly while holding tight Minhyuk's hand.

•••

Hyunwoo smile awkwardly at Hyungwon and handling him a cup of tea. "I heard you're sick, so I bought you a tea instead of coffee because coffee will make you even sick. Here.."

"Thank you hyung. You know, it's not that I don't want you to stay, but you really don't need to stay actually.." Hyungwon said softly while slowly drinks his tea. Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon and smile warmly.

"I really want to stay. I just want to make sure he 100% fine. You know, I was really worried when I saw him lying on the toilet floor with his bloody head at the time I break the door." Hyunwoo said while staring at Minhyuk's peaceful face. Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo shocked.

"So, that's mean.. You the one who save Minhyuk hyung? Right?" Hyungwon exclaimed.

Hyunwoo just nodded his head before being attacked by Hyungwon's tight hug.

"Hyung... Thank you so much for saving him! I don't know what happen if you're not there." Hyungwon said sincerely after pulled away from the older.

"It's nothing. I would help anyone if they in trouble like that. And I got help from my friends too." Hyunwoo said while showing his cute eye smile.

"Your friends?" Hyungwon asked weirdly.

"Yes. My friends. Hoseok and Kihyun. You've meet them early right? Hoseok is the one who has blonde hair while Kihyun is the one who's brown hair." Hyunwoo said casually while sitting on the couch near the bed.

Hyungwon froze when Hyunwoo mentioned the guy that he hate. _Hoseok_ _.. That arrogant guy.._ Hyungwon cursed inside his head while sitting beside the older. "Ohhh.. them.. yeah.. I know them. I don't know if I can meet them again but can you please say my thanks to them?" Hyungwon asked cutely while tilted his head a little bit.

Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon and chuckled a bit. _He act like_ _Minhyuk_ _. So cute!_ Hyunwoo fangirling inside his head for awhile and focus back at Hyungwon. "Of course I can. I spend all my time with them. So I will definitely delivered your thanks."

Hyungwon smile cutely at Hyunwoo and nodded his head while drinking his tea. Then, they begin to quiet while each of them staring at Minhyuk who sleep soundly on the bed.

_He looked so fragile when he sleep. The way he fist his hands on the blanket, the way he suddenly pouted his lips. He looked so cute. How can there's people who want to hurt him?_ Hyunwoo think before his focus turned to Hyungwon who clearing his throat.

"Ahem.. Hyung... Can I asked you something?" Hyungwon asked while his fingers were playing with his cup.

"It's sound serious but okay. Ask away."

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and sigh. "Hyung.. how do you know Minhyuk hyung?"

"Minhyuk? When he comes to the pool with Chorong. Your uncle, my coach introduced him and Chorong to us. And.. Well.. Actually.." Hyunwoo stopped talking. He looked at Minhyuk for 2 minutes making Hyungwon weird.

"Hyung? Actually what?" Hyungwon asked while looking at Hyunwoo's weird behaviour.

"Err.. Actually, I had a crush on him since he was first enrolled to the our university you know. I meet him accidentally when he was going to the Dean's office. That time, I think I was fall in love with him at the first sight." Hyunwoo said shyly while still looking at Minhyuk.

"Ohhh!"

Hyunwoo startled. He looked at Hyungwon who looking so shocked at him. "What? Why are you so shocked?"

"Y-you... You the one Minhyuk hyung always told about to Chorong noona." Hyungwon said while cover his mouth and pointing his finger to Hyunwoo.

"Eh? Minhyuk told Chorong about me? About what?" Hyunwoo asked Hyungwon who smile widely at him.

"Ohhhh.. Now I know why Minhyuk was so in love with you."

"Hyungwon, tell me.."

Hyungwon just smile slyly and looking at Minhyuk. "Don't worry hyung. Minhyuk hyung always talk nice about people. Especially about people that he love. Except for Jim of course."

Once Hyungwon mention about Jim, Hyunwoo immediately change his face. He looked at Hyungwon who already looking sad.

"Hyungwon.. Can I asked you something?" Hyunwoo asked. Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and smile cutely. "Sure.."

"When Jim started to disturbed Minhyuk?" Hyunwoo asked while staring at Minhyuk who looked so peaceful when he sleep.

"When? I can't remember. I think the first time he enrolled to our university I think? Because I remember he once call me saying that he will enrolled to this university because it's near to my house. So, he can come and visit me anytime he want. And I was so excited about that because when I graduate from high school, I'm going to study at the same university. But after his first day here, he called me crying. I thought something happen to him, so I went to his house. And then, he tell me everything about what just happen to him that day."

"He said Jim keep on calling him names. Like princess, pretty, sweetheart. Something like that. When I heard that, I was like 'Why did you fight back?' and Minhyuk hyung just smile at me. He said that he don't want to make a scene on his first day, so he just ignored him. He thought that if he ignored him, Jim will given up. But actually not. To be honest, Minhyuk hyung is a strong guy. Like he knows how to fight. He once beat up 3 guys in high school because they were bullying me. But the thing is, Jim is a football player. You know how football player would be strong? You looked at Minhyuk hyung, he's thin like a plain wood."

Hyunwoo chuckled when Hyungwon mention about the plain wood. But then he remember something. "You've been bullied before?"

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and smile sheepishly. "Err.. Yeah.. Not too long. Just 2 weeks like that. After Minhyuk hyung knows and beat up that 3 guys, everyone doesn't have a gut to hurt me. Minhyuk hyung was like warned them, 'If any of them hurt me again, he will find that person and let them suffer like what they have done to me.' But actually Minhyuk hyung never did that. He's too nice for the world. And about the 3 guys, he just go to them, punch their faces 2 times and warned them. After that, they were so afraid of him and never comes across me. They scared of Minhyuk hyung because he was their senior and also scared that Minhyuk hyung will tell the principal about them and they will be expelled."

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk and Hyungwon. "Ohh.. That's why Minhyuk seems so protective towards you."

Hyungwon smile cutely. "Yeah.. Maybe.. Or maybe because I'm his close cousin here. He also had another close cousin. A girl. She's same age as Chorong noona. She's at US now. Maybe end of this month she will come here and study at our university." Hyungwon tell Hyunwoo excitedly.

"What's her name?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Her name? Ashley. Kim Ashley. She really close to Minhyuk hyung. Ashley noona use to live here before her father had a job at US and her family had to moved there. While she's here, Minhyuk hyung is the one who always protect her. Ashley noona is same like Minhyuk hyung. She's too nice to people. That's why Minhyuk hyung kind off protective over her."

Hyungwon tell the older while rubbing Minhyuk's hands with his thumb. Then suddenly, Minhyuk's finger started to moved against Hyungwon's hand making the younger shocked.

"Oh! Minhyuk hyung! Are you awake?" Hyungwon immediately stand up from his chair and come closer to Minhyuk who trying to open his eyes slowly.

"H-Hyungwon?" Minhyuk said weakly.

Both of them startled when Minhyuk finally speak to them. "Hyung? You're seriously awake!" Hyungwon exclaimed while hugging Minhyuk's thin body tightly.

"Hyungwon-ah.. Why don't you let Minhyuk breathe for awhile? You're crushing him. He just wake up. Give him some time.." Hyunwoo said gently to Hyungwon after he see how the younger suffocating Minhyuk.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry Minhyuk hyung. I'm just excited to see you already awake. Hyung, are you okay? Do you feels any pain? Do you want me to call the doctor for you?" Hyungwon asked after he pulled away from the older and sit on the bed.

Minhyuk looked at his beloved cousin with warm eyes and chuckled a bit. "Wonnie.. Calm down. Too much question."

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and smile sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine now. I don't feels any pain. You don't need to worry about me." Minhyuk said softly and while he was talking to Hyungwon, he glance at Hyunwoo who just standing behind Hyungwon, looking at him worriedly.

"But still, the doctor need to check you up. Wait okay? I'll call the doctor." Hyungwon said and went out from the room quickly making Minhyuk and Hyunwoo speechless.

"Okay.. That really.. Aish!" Minhyuk mumbled quietly and then he look at Hyunwoo with his cute smile.

"Hyung!! You still here! Did you wait here until I woke up?" Minhyuk said excitedly while asking the older to sit in front of him.

Hyunwoo smile while sitting on the bed. "Yeah.. Just to make sure you're totally fine. So, how's your head? Still having that dizziness?" Hyunwoo said while fixing the younger's messy hair.

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo and smile cutely. "I still feels dizzy but not too bad like before. Hyung.. How my cousin can be here?"

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk who suddenly talk so quiet. "Your uncle call him. He want to asked him about... Err.. Jim."

Once Hyunwoo mention about Jim, Minhyuk immediately look up at Hyunwoo with wide eyes.

"J-Jim...? H-Hyung.."

Hyunwoo panic when Minhyuk suddenly trembling when he mention about Jim. He even gripped Hyunwoo's hand tightly.

"Minhyuk.. Calm down. Your uncle already take care of that... That guy. And you're safe now. Don't worry okay?" Hyunwoo said trying so hard not to mention Jim's name.

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo and sigh relieved but he still holding Hyunwoo's hand. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong.." Hyunwoo said while playing with Minhyuk's thin finger.

"It's my fault you got this.."

Minhyuk said while brought his finger to Hyunwoo's cheeks softly. Hyunwoo shocked. He can feels his heart beats so fast. _Calm down_ _Hyunwoo_ _. You can do it. Calm down. Don't freak out._ Hyunwoo said in his mind and try to focus on other things but what's in his head was the feels of Minhyuk's finger against his skin.

"I-It's n-nothing.. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm not like you, who need to stay in the hospital." Hyunwoo teased the younger to let him forget about Minhyuk's fingers on his cheeks.

"That.."

Minhyuk said while pouted cutely. His fingers still on the older's cheeks making the older awkward.

"Minhyuk" "Hyung"

They looked at each other and laughed. "You first. What is it?" Hyunwoo said while pulling the younger's hand away from his face and hold it instead.

Minhyuk looked at their hands and smile shyly. "Just.. Hyung.. I want to say something to you.."

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk weirdly. "Something? Sure.. What is it?"

"I.. I actually-"

"Hyunggg!!"

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk startled when they heard Hyungwon's voice. They quickly let go of their hands and Hyunwoo immediately get up from the bed.

"The doctor is here.." Hyungwon said excitedly. Minhyuk looked at the younger and the doctor who behind him with a soft smile.

"Minhyuk-ssi.. How are you feels?" The doctor asked when he stand beside the bed.

"I'm fine now doctor."

"Good, good. Does your head feels any dizziness?" The doctor asked again while checking Minhyuk's eyes and his heartbeat.

"Early when I was woke up, it's feels slight dizzy but now, not anymore." Minhyuk said gently while looking at the doctor.

"Okay. I think you're perfectly fine now. You can discharged tomorrow morning. I will give you some painkiller for you to take if you feels any dizziness when you're at home. It's that okay?"

The doctor said gently to Minhyuk making the younger smile widely. "Okay doctor. But can I just go home now?" Minhyuk asked cutely to the doctor making the doctor laugh.

"Are you sure you want to go home now?"

Minhyuk looked at the doctor and smile cutely, showing his eye smile. "Yes. I don't feels dizzy anymore. Can I doctor?"

Before the doctor can replied, Hyunwoo interrupt. "Minhyuk.. You need more rest. It's just until tomorrow. We all know that once you're at home, you will never rest.." Hyunwoo said while glance at Hyungwon who immediately nodded his head.

"Yes hyung. Hyunwoo hyung is right. Just stay here until tomorrow morning. Don't worry. We will stay with you." Hyungwon said cheekily making Minhyuk pouted his lips and crossing his arms.

The doctor just laugh seeing their argument. "Well you should listen to them. Let's just wait until tomorrow morning so that you can rest a little bit more." The doctor said to Minhyuk who still pouting his lips.

"Okay.." Minhyuk said reluctantly making the three of them smile. "Okay then. If you guys need anything, just asked the nurse at the front table okay?"

"Okay doctor. Thank you so much." Hyunwoo said while shaking his hand with the doctor. The doctor just smile and walked out the room.

Once the doctor out, Minhyuk whined while wiggling his body on the bed. "I want to go home! I want to go home now!" Minhyuk cried while looking at Hyungwon and Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo who never seen Minhyuk acting like that, whispered to Hyungwon, "Does Minhyuk always act like this?"

Hyungwon looked at the older and laughed cutely. "Yes. He really act like a kid. Especially to Chorong noona. That's why Chorong noona love to tease him."

Hyunwoo smile after Hyungwon tell him that. He looked back at Minhyuk who crossing his arms and pouting his lips like a 5 years old boy who didn't get to go to the playground.

"Hyungggg~ stop whining already. I thought you're much older than me!" Hyungwon said while sitting on the bed and trying to grabbed the older 's hand but the older just push Hyungwon away from him.

"Won-ah.. I'm getting bored here. I'm totally fine. 100% sure! You got to believe me. I want to go home. I don't like staying here. It's remind me of that time. I hate it." Minhyuk said in a hush tone suddenly. His eyes were already pool with tears. Any minutes, his tears will fall down through his not-so-chubby cheeks.

"Hyung.. I'm sorry! Please.. I promise just for tonight. Then, we will get out from here. Okay? The doctor need to ensure that you will be in proper shape. No pain, no dizziness, no injured. That's why he told you to stay just for tonight. So, if anything happen to you along this night, you will get a fast check up. If something happen to you at home, who's gonna help you? You're living alone hyung.. Joohyuk was at Paris now. You want him to know about this? And even if I sleep over at your place, I would never know what to do. Please.. Bare it for me. I just want you to be healthy like you always be."

Hyungwon speaks his thought to his favourite and close hyung. His one and only hyung that he would do anything just to make him happy. Seeing his hyung suffer like this, break his little heart. His eyes already blurring with tears and he didn't have a time to wiped it.

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and blinks away his tears. He caress the younger's cheeks and pulled him towards him and hugged the younger tightly as he can.

"I'm sorry Hyungwon-ah.. You must be suffered a lot because of me. I'm sorry. I'll try to be strong. I'll try to bare it. Thank you for always be beside me. I don't know how to repay you after all these years." Minhyuk said gently while hiding his tearing face on the younger's neck.

"No.. Don't say like that. Don't apologize. I never suffered. You don't need to repay me anything. I just want you to be happy and healthy always." Hyungwon said softly after he pulled the older away from his body and wiped the tears that fall down against the older's cheeks.

Hyunwoo who just standing beside the bed, just smile seeing the two of them. The more he spend time with Minhyuk, the more he fall in love with the younger.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon looked at each other and laughed slightly. "We looked like a mess." Minhyuk said while wiping his tears with the back of his hands.

"Yeah.." Hyungwon chuckled.

"Okay then. Both of you. Why don't we go to sleep now? It's already late." Hyunwoo announced to them when he looked at his watch, seeing it's already 2 in the morning.

"Yeah.. I almost forgot. You need to rest hyung. Come quick! Lay down." Hyungwon said after he stand up from the bed and tell the older to lay down on his bed properly.

"What about you guys? Where do you gonna sleep?" Minhyuk asked worriedly after Hyungwon tucked him in.

"We gonna sleep on the floor. Hyunwoo hyung and I will asked the nurse some pillows and blankets. Don't worry about us." Hyungwon said while kissing Minhyuk's forehead softly.

"Hmmmm.. Okay.. You guys gonna stay until tomorrow right? You won't leave me right?" Minhyuk asked one more time before he close his eyes.

Hyunwoo chuckled a bit. He went beside the bed and kissing Minhyuk's forehead. "Yes Minhyuk. We'll stay. Don't worry. We won't leave you."

Hyungwon who stand beside them, smile wide seeing Hyunwoo and his hyung's interactions. He still smiling even after Hyunwoo already stand beside him again and the older looked at him weirdly.

"What with that smile Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo asked but the younger just shake his head.

"Nothing~ Hyung.. You sleep first okay? We will go asked the nurse at front table some pillows and blankets." Hyungwon said to Minhyuk but before he can walked out from the room, Hyunwoo held his hand, prevent him.

"It's okay. I'll go and asked the nurse. You just stay here, make sure he sleep." Hyunwoo said to Hyungwon making him looked at Hyunwoo confusedly.

Before Hyungwon can say anything, Hyunwoo already out from the room. Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and went to the older.

"Hyung.. I like Hyunwoo hyung. He's so nice."

Minhyuk looked at his cousin with wide eyes. "W-What did you say?"

"About Hyunwoo hyung. He's nice. I hope you will be together with him soon." Hyungwon said while fixing Minhyuk's blanket.

"What are you talking about? He's only my hyung." Minhyuk said shyly making the younger laughed.

"Don't lie to me hyung. He's the one that you always told Chorong noona right?"

Minhyuk looked at his cousin with frightened face. "H-How do you know that?"

"I know all about you hyung.. Don't worry.. I like him too. I'm sure he will take care of you very well." Hyungwon said while holding Minhyuk's hand.

Minhyuk automatic smile cutely. "Really? You think so? But what if he doesn't like me?" Minhyuk said quietly making Hyungwon chuckled.

"Don't worry hyung. He will definitely like you. You don't need to worried about that. Okay.. Now, you need to sleep. Let's talk about this later."

"Okay.. Night Wonnie.. Love you.." Minhyuk said sleepily. Hyungwon smile seeing his hyung like this. He went closer to him and kiss his forehead gently.

"Night hyung.. Love you too.."

•••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s: please forgive me if you saw any spelling or grammar error..


	7. Discharged, Secret and Confession..

"Hyung.. are you awake?" Hyungwon whispered, asking Hyunwoo who laying on the floor.

"Huh? Hyungwon? Why are you still up?" Hyunwoo asked while turning his body to the younger's direction.

"I can't sleep.. Can I lay down beside you?" Hyungwon said again with a quiet voice, afraid that Minhyuk will wake up.

Hyungwon was laying on the couch while Hyunwoo was lying on the floor under a blanket. The younger were saying that the older can have the couch, he can sleep on the floor but the older insisted. He said that the younger should sleep on the couch because the younger also sick. Hyungwon want to talked back but when Hyunwoo looked at him with this kind of stared, Hyungwon obeyed.

But then, after 20 minutes tossing around the couch, Hyungwon can't sleep. He sighed deeply while ruffling his hair frustrated. That's why he called the older, asking if he awake or not.

Hyunwoo smile in the dark. "Of course. Come here.." Hyunwoo said while giving some space to the younger.

Hyungwon quickly get up from the couch quietly and went to lay beside Hyunwoo. After that, they went silence. The older think that maybe the younger was uncomfortable sleeping on the couch, so he just allow the younger to lay beside him but when he want to close his eyes, the younger whispered afraid that Minhyuk will hear him.

"Hyung.. I'm glad Minhyuk hyung love someone like you.."

Hyunwoo shocked. He quickly turned his body to looked at the younger. "Huh? What make you say like that?" Hyunwoo asked curiously.

Hyungwon looked at the older and glance at his cousin who sleep soundly on the bed. "Because you can protect him. Minhyuk hyung always looked like he's strong but actually he has many things that he's afraid of. And because of that, I'm afraid that if he's alone, something bad happen to him like this, no one can protect him."

Hyungwon said sadly while looking at the blanket that Hyunwoo give him. Hyunwoo just silent, thinking on what just the younger told him. "Does.. Does something bad once happen to him in the past?" Hyunwoo asked cautiously.

Hyungwon looked at the older and sigh deeply. "Well, how should I say about this? Hmmm.. Something really bad once happen to him before making him traumatized. He even hate hospital because of that. I don't want to be the one that tell you that story, maybe if Minhyuk hyung already feels comfortable with you, he will tell you."

Hyunwoo shocked. He looked at Hyungwon and glance at Minhyuk who sleeping with his fist on his chest cutely. 

"But Minhyuk seems fine. Like, he doesn't show that he didn't like to stay here. Of course he whine early, but not like he demand us to send him home. After we said that he will stay here until tomorrow, he just obey." Hyunwoo said while looking at Hyungwon confusedly.

"It's because we here. Like, we here to protect him. He knows he'll safe if we stay here. That's why he does what we want. If he stay here alone, he will never want to stay.." Hyungwon said sadly while looking at Hyunwoo.

"I can't imagine a guy like him, suffer that much.. That's why you seems protective towards him.." Hyunwoo said to Hyungwon making the younger blush a little.

"I know. The students at our university must be talking about me right? Saying that I don't seems like to social. I always with Minhyuk hyung. I don't smile to people. I'm arrogant. I know that. I don't usually like to talked to people more than 3 words and you're the first one that I talked this much."

Hyungwon said cutely and laughed slightly at the older. Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon and ruffle his hair fondly.

"Don't hear what people say about you. You the only one who knows who you really are. So, just be yourself. You're a nice kid. I'm glad Minhyuk have someone like you that will take care of him."

Hyunwoo said gently to Hyungwon making the younger smile cutely at him. "I don't know you're this sweet hyung. I'm glad too because it's you that Minhyuk hyung fall in love with."

Hyunwoo blush slightly when Hyungwon mention about 'love'. "Can you stop teasing me. Oh god! I can't believed you are like this.." Hyunwoo said while staring at the ceiling, helplessly.

"Hahahha! I'm sorry hyung.. But you're so cute. And if Minhyuk hyung are awake right now, he will be laughing with me too.." Hyungwon said cutely while laughing in the blanket making the older slap his arm playfully.

And while they were laughing and hitting each other, then suddenly they heard Minhyuk whimpered. The both of them quickly looked up at Minhyuk worriedly.

"H-Huh.. N-No.. P-Please.." Minhyuk said while tossing his head left and right. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon instantly wake up and went beside Minhyuk. Hyunwoo stand beside the bed and started to caressing the younger's head gently.

"Shhh.. It's okay.. You're safe now. Shhh.. Don't worry.." Hyunwoo said softly while constantly caressing the younger's head. Minhyuk then stop whimpered and begin to sleep again. After Minhyuk fall asleep, Hyunwoo looked at Hyungwon who already look at him worriedly.

"Come, let's go back to sleep.."

Hyunwoo told the younger and they went back to their place but now Hyungwon was sleeping closer to Hyunwoo.

"Hyungwon, does Minhyuk always have nightmare like that?" Hyunwoo asked the younger who already lying on his arms. Hyungwon looked up and nodded his head cutely.

"Yes. He will having some kind of nightmare if something bad happen to him.."

Hyunwoo nodded his head understand and glance at Minhyuk for awhile. "Okay.. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow Minhyuk gonna discharge so he must be really excited. And you need to sleep."

Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and smile sleepily. "Okay hyung.. Good night.."

"Night Hyungwon.."

•••

"Are you ready to get out from here?"

Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk while holding his bag. Minhyuk just smile cutely at him while nodded his head. "Yeah!!! I'm so excited. Can't wait to get out from here. It's suffocating.."

Minhyuk said while looking around the room. Hyunwoo who already knows about Minhyuk doesn't like the hospital from Hyungwon just smile warmly at the younger.

"Okay then, come on. Hyungwon and Chorong already wait for us outside."

Minhyuk quickly jump down the bed and went beside Hyunwoo. "Okay.. Let's gooo~~"

_**Outside the hospital** _

"Noona...?"

Chorong startled. She looked at Hyungwon slightly and saw the younger look at her worriedly. _Damn Chorong! You should hide your worried face. Look what have you done!_ _Hyungwon_ _must be notice.._ Chorong think hardly. She then turned her body fully towards the younger and fake a smile.

"Yes Wonnie? What is it?"

Hyungwon scan his noona's weird behavior. _Weird.. Why_ _noona_ _seems in trouble? She seems having some kind of problem.._ Hyungwon think but before he can asked Chorong, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk arrives.

"Chorongie!!"

Chorong startled again. Ever since something has happen early to her, she was afraid with people who that shouting. She looked back and smile widely seeing Minhyuk was skipping towards her with his arms spread widely. Seeing Minhyuk happy like this, make all her problems gone.

"Minnie.." Chorong said tiredly while running towards Minhyuk and hugged him tight. She just hugged him, inhale his manly and calm scent. Being in Minhyuk's arms always make her feels safe.

"Rongie~~ How are you? I miss you!" Minhyuk said cutely while shaking Chorong's thin body a bit. Chorong let out a giggle and slap Minhyuk's chest lightly.

"Silly.. We not seeing each other only for a day. Don't be too dramatic Minhyukkie~" Chorong tease her best friend while pulled away from him.

"Meaner! I shouldn't said that I miss you if I know you gonna say that just to break my little heart.." Minhyuk said pouted while holding his chest, like he's hurt.

Chorong looked at Minhyuk and laughed while cover her mouth. She then pulled Minhyuk's hand from his chest and intertwined with it.

"Awww.. Minhyukkie.. Don't be like that. You know I miss you too right? I'm just kidding.." Chorong said sweetly and showing her eye smile making Minhyuk giggle cutely.

"I know. I know. You can't even live without me besides you. Of course you will miss me~" Minhyuk said while winking at Hyungwon who just laughing at his hyung.

Chorong puff cutely and take off her hands from Minhyuk. Hyunwoo who standing all the time, next to Minhyuk just smile seeing how Minhyuk treat Chorong so gentle.

Then Minhyuk notice something strange about Chorong. She looked kinda off. She has eye bag under her eyes and he knows how Chorong is. She always sleep on time, saying that she need her beauty sleep. And seeing her like this, looking so tired, making him worried. While he was thinking about what possibilities that makes his best friend become like that, Hyunwoo interrupt his thought.

"Okay2.. Enough you two. Come on. Let's get Minhyuk home. Doctor said he can't go to continue his studies yet. He need to rest for a day or two." Hyunwoo tell the others while putting Minhyuk's bag in the car.

Chorong and Hyungwon quickly looked at Minhyuk with mixed feelings. Minhyuk knows that his best friend and his cousin will be worried about him, so he quickly smile like nothing's has happen and sling his hands on Hyungwon's shoulder.

"Awww.. Both of you! Stop looking at me like that. Doctor just said that I have to rest. Nothing serious. I'm telling the truth! If you don't believe, asked Hyunwoo hyung.."

Minhyuk said cutely while glance at Hyunwoo who already lean his body on the car handsomely. Hyunwoo smile sweetly at Minhyuk, and looked at the other two.

"Yes that's true. He's fine now. Doctor just want him to rest. Not rest because he's sick, but rest because he need it."

Chorong pouted cutely and stare at Minhyuk. "Okay.. If that doctor say, you need to do it. And one more thing! Uncle said about our project, no need to worry. He will settle it with me."

Minhyuk shocked. He doesn't remember at all about his work. All he think was about the attack, his headache and _Hyunwoo_.

"I'm sorry Rong-ah.. You must be having a hard time to cover me.." Minhyuk said sadly while pouted his lips.

Chorong smile warmly and ruffling Minhyuk's hair. "Don't worry about it. That's what friend for right? I'll cover you if you have problems and you will cover me if I have problems. Right?" Chorong said while tilting her head aside making she looks like a kid.

"Of course. Anything for my best friend~" Minhyuk said with his cute voice making Hyunwoo who stand at the car smile like an idiot. Hyungwon notice that smile, he quickly when besides Hyunwoo and elbow him lightly.

"Ooi hyung.. Stop smiling like that. It's creepy you know."

Hyunwoo stop staring at Minhyuk and look at Hyungwon besides him. He still with his smile but he doesn't say anything. He just showing his smile at Hyungwon and looked back Minhyuk. Hyungwon stunned seeing Hyunwoo, who doesn't really like to smile, suddenly smile so wide like that. And it's because of his cousin.

_"What a lovesick couple.."_ Hyungwon said quietly while shaking his head. He doesn't really knows and doesn't want to knows what love is. He once said to Minhyuk that he doesn't have time to love someone. Minhyuk quickly complaint at him saying that people need love. Without love, we will feels empty and we will never get to feel what happiness is. Hyungwon sigh heavily when he remember what Minhyuk just said to him years ago. He then quickly brushed away that thought and went inside the car and waited for Minhyuk and Chorong to comes.

•••

"Hyung.. Are you sure you gonna be okay?" Hyungwon said worriedly when Hyunwoo drive them to send Hyungwon to his house. They already send Chorong back to the university because she have things to do with Minhyuk's uncle and now there's only Minhyuk and Hyungwon left. Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and smile warmly. He then holds Hyungwon hands while say, "Don't worry about me Wonnie. I'll be fine. It's not that I'm gonna stay at nowhere. I'm resting at my house. If anything happen, I will definitely call you. Okay?"

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with a frown. He still worried about his cousin even though his cousin says like that to him. Minhyuk sigh heavily when he saw that Hyungwon doesn't believe what he said. Then suddenly,

"Hyungwon-ah.. It's okay. Don't worry about Minhyuk. I will accompanying him today after I finish my swimming class. I also will brought Changkyun too. You known how worried Changkyun is when it's about Minhyuk. He will be fine."

Minhyuk shocked when he heard what Hyunwoo just said. He looked at Hyunwoo with open mouth but didn't say anything. Hyunwoo looked Minhyuk and wink teasingly making Minhyuk startled and looked back at Hyungwon with red cheeks.

"Oh really? You gonna company Minhyuk hyung? Okay then. I trust you. I think I should go inside now. Please call me if anything happen?" Hyungwon said relieved when Hyunwoo said that he will accompanying Minhyuk.

Minhyuk still dazed with what just happen. He looks at Hyungwon and show the younger was looking at him curiously. He shake his head a little bit and smile at the younger.

"Of course Hyungwon. I will call you if anything happen. Please send my kisses to Aunt Sophie.. I love you."

Minhyuk said while kissing Hyungwon's forehead lightly before the younger get out from the car. Hyungwon just nodded his head and wave his hand to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo happily before he went inside the house.

After that, Minhyuk sigh relieved. He looked at Hyunwoo and suddenly he remember what the older just said early.

"Hyung.. I.."

"Don't say anything. Even though you said you don't want me to accompanying you, I still gonna do it."

Minhyuk pouted his lips cutely. He crossed his arms and looked at in front. Hyunwoo glance a bit at Minhyuk while driving. He then decided stopped at the sideways and stare hardly at the younger who still pouted his sinful lips.

"Don't do that."

Minhyuk startled. He looks around him weirdly. He then looked at Hyunwoo who already looks at him with dark eyes. Minhyuk still with his pouted lips and stare at Hyunwoo challenging.

"Do what? Why are you-"

Hyunwoo gulped. All he think was Minhyuk's pink lips. He really want to put his lips on that sinful lips. Then he decided to do it. Hyunwoo holds Minhyuk's cheeks gently and close up their distance making Minhyuk startled. Hyunwoo's lips just an inch away from Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo stare at Minhyuk's sparkling, shocked eyes and down to his lips. Hyunwoo can feels that Minhyuk was trembling. He doesn't know if the younger was trembling because he anticipated to the kiss or he's scared. But Hyunwoo brushed away the negative thought and lean in.

_Soft._ That's was the first word Hyunwoo think after his lips touch against Minhyuk's. He doesn't close his eyes. He want to looked at the younger's reaction. Once Hyunwoo's lips touch Minhyuk's, the younger immediately close his eyes and sigh. The younger move his soft lips shyly against Hyunwoo's chapped lips. Hyunwoo smile against the kisses when he saw how cute Minhyuk is.

Hyunwoo then suddenly make a bold move by putting his hand on Minhyuk's head and bring him closer to deeper the kiss. Minhyuk whimpered shockingly but he just follow the older's move. Minhyuk's hands was on Hyunwoo's hard chest and Hyunwoo's heart beats so fast, and he knows Minhyuk can feels it.

After like eternity, Hyunwoo pulled away from the younger's lips to breathe before he bite Minhyuk's lower lips a bit hard making the younger moan suddenly.

Hyunwoo shocked. He looked at Minhyuk who already blushing red. His lips were swollen because of the kisses, his hands are still on Hyunwoo's chest. Minhyuk was breathing so hard until his hands on the older's chest curl suddenly.

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo shyly and looks at his hands on Hyunwoo's chest. He freeze. He want to pulled away his hands from the older's hard chest but Hyunwoo stopped him. Hyunwoo put his hands on Minhyuk's and stare at the younger sweetly.

"Minhyuk-ah.."

Minhyuk look up and saw the older was staring straight into his eyes. He chewed his lips nervously and looks back down to his hands on the older's chest because along the time he spend with the older, the older never stare at him like that. He feels nervous suddenly.

"Minhyuk-ah.. I thi- No. I'm in love with you."

Minhyuk head shoot up and looked at Hyunwoo with wide eyes. _Did I hear wrong or my crush just say that he's in love me?_ Minhyuk think crazily.

"I.. I want to tell you at hospital, but you just being attack by that maniac, so I think you should just rest. But then, after I spend my time with you, taking care of you at the hospital, my love for you grew bigger and bigger. I love how you would whined at Hyungwon want you to do but you don't want."

"My heart hurt when you say you want me to stay with you until you asleep because you afraid after what just happen. That time, I feels so angry for that maniac for making you feels like that. I want to protect you from bad things in the world. I just want to tell you that. I love you so much Minhyuk. I've been searching for you since I bumped into you 3 years ago. That time I already fall in love with you. I don't know what you would feels about me bu-"

"I love you too hyung.."

Hyunwoo stopped talking and looked at Minhyuk shockingly. He knows that Minhyuk _might_ love him because what have he heard from Hyungwon and the hints from Chorong but he can't believed it fully until he heard from the younger's own lips, saying that he love him. But now, when Minhyuk said that he love him too with his red face, quiet voice and trembling hands on his chest, he knows that Hyungwon and Chorong has told him the truth.

"W-What?"

Minhyuk smile shyly while playing with the older's clothes. "I-I love you too. I've love you since the day that you bumped into me and you help me pick up my things. I love hear you voice when you talk to me that time. It's was so gentle and you're so nice. After that, I keep on telling about you to Chorong. You know how she is. She knows all about the students in our university. She then said she will investigate about you. But I don't want her to. Because you're my sunbae, maybe you already have a girlfriend and I don't even know that you a bi or what. And I don't know if you know me or what.."

Minhyuk said shyly while looking down. He doesn't have a courage to look at the older's eyes when he tells about the story.

"But she insist to help me find about you. So I just let her. Then, after like 2 weeks, I have work at Busan, as you know that I'm working as a part time photographer outside university. Then, she call me saying that she got something about you, so she said that she will tell me about it when I finished my work. But then, for me, I can't concentrate doing my work because I keep on thinking about you. So, I asked my boss, if I can go home early and fortunately for me, my boss love me. And he just give me off just like that. Hehehhe.."

Minhyuk stop talking and giggled cutely. Hyunwoo smile and pulled the younger closer to him. Their position might me awkward because Hyunwoo's stomach will touch the gear and Minhyuk's body will be in most uncomfortable position ever but both of them never say anything about it.

Minhyuk shock seeing how close Hyunwoo is with him even thought they just having a make out early. Hyunwoo then said with his sudden low voice.

"Then? What's happen?"

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo cutely and smile shyly. He thought he might speak too much but the older seems doesn't mind at all listen to him talking. So, he continued tell Hyunwoo his story.

"Err.. And.. And then I got home, seeing Chorong was sitting in my living room, with her laptop. Before you can ask anything about what she doing in my house, she was my childhood friend since I was a baby. So, my parents and her parents are best friend. I'm kind of clumsy and like a kid. Ever since I was a kid, even though I was older that her, she the one who take care of me with my living but for safety, I'm the one who take care of her. We are just like that. I have a spare key of her house and she has mine. If anything happen to me, she will just come to my house because she has the key. Same with me."

Minhyuk said shyly while leaning his head on Hyunwoo's broad shoulder making the older's heart skips a beat. Hyunwoo smile lovely when he saw how perfect Minhyuk was in his arms.

"So, I can ask anything about you that I curious about at Chorong then?"

Hyunwoo asked teasingly even though he knows that the younger's friend will just giving information about Minhyuk to him just like that without him asking.

Minhyuk quickly looked up and pouted his lips. "Hyung~~"

Hyunwoo laughed loudly and push the younger's head back to his shoulder gently. "Okay2.. I'm not gonna asked her anything. Continue your story then.." Hyunwoo said while caressing Minhyuk's hair gently.

Minhyuk sigh and nuzzle his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder. "Then, she show me a picture. Of you during your swimming competition at Daegu. Me and Chorong have task to do. I have to take pictures of the football team and Chorong have to take pictures of swimming team for our university's magazine. So, the picture is the one that you won a gold medal. I was shocked actually. Because I just fall in love with the captain of our university's swimmer team! I think I would never be suitable with you. Because you are talented, hardworking guy. Handsome too. Me? I'm just me. No more, no less. Then, I think if I just crushing you from far, I will be fine. For 3 years, I kept my feeling for you. I never have a gut to tell you about my feelings because I'm scared. I don't know why. But then, this year, my uncle telling me that Chorong and I have to help him for the end of the year festival. I thought it's was just a normal task like I used to do with Chorong. But then, he said he have to do our meeting at the pool because he have to teach you guys for the new competition. I was shocked and scared actually. Not to do the task, but to meet you.."

Minhyuk said shyly and hide his face on the older's shoulder making the older smile widely seeing the younger act so cute around him. Now he knows why Minhyuk looks so nervous and quiet that time.

Hyunwoo then decided to pulled Minhyuk away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Minhyuk looked so cute and confused with the older behavior. Hyunwoo stare at Minhyuk and smile sweetly at him while caressing the younger's hair.

"Minhyuk-ah..."

Minhyuk stare at Hyunwoo cutely while tilting his head aside. Hyunwo squeal inside when he saw the younger act like that. He then kiss Minhyuk sweetly for 2 seconds. After he pulls away, Minhyuk looked at him, still with his confused face but now it's with his reddish lips.

"I love you. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Hyunwoo confess softly to Minhyuk, making him freeze, doesn't move a bit from his spot. He just stare at Hyunwoo with his wide eyes.

"W-What d-did y-you just a-ask me?"

Minhyuk stuttered and his hands were trembling so hard. He seriously can't believe this is happening to him. Minhyuk keep on blinking his eyes, thinking that all of these happen is just one of his dream. _Is this a dream?_ Minhyuk think hardly. Hyunwoo who in front of him chuckled when he saw how confused Minhyuk is.

"Minhyuk.. This is not a dream. This is real. You here. In my car. Sitting besides me. Kissing me. All of these are real.."

Hyunwoo said gently while caressing Minhyuk's soft skin. Minhyuk shocked. He cupped his mouth surprisely and suddenly tears flowing down his cheeks making Hyunwoo panic.

"Baby.. Hey.. Why are you crying? Did you feels hurt anywhere?"

Hyunwoo asked panic while cupping Minhyuk's cheeks and stare at Minhyuk's tearing eyes. Minhyuk shake his head but still crying. Hyunwoo smile relieved and wiped the younger's tears.

"Then, why are you crying? Overwhelming?"

Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo and nodded his head dumbly making Hyunwoo laughed loudly and he immediately pulled the younger closer and kiss his forehead. He touch Minhyuk's cheeks gently and stare at the younger's sparkling eyes.

"So, what you answer?"

Hyunwoo asked softly to Minhyuk while rubbing his thumb slightly on Minhyuk's cheek. Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo and smile shyly. He nodded his head quickly while saying in a tiny voice.

_"Yes.."_

Hyunwoo smile widely after he heard what Minhyuk said and quickly hugged the younger tightly, like he doesn't want to let go. Minhyuk just giggle cutely seeing the older reaction towards his answer.

"Maigosh! Thank you for that beautiful word baby! I love you so much! You don't know how I feels right now. Hear this? This heart beat like this because of you. You the one who makes my heart beats so fast right now!"

Hyunwoo said excitedly while taking Minhyuk's hand and put it on his heart. Minhyuk looked at his hand that on Hyunwoo's chest and look up at Hyunwoo's face. The older was smiling so wide like  so wide and bright. Minhyuk doesn't know what to say. He just looked at Hyunwoo cutely and smile, showing his beautiful pearls and his tiny dimples around the corner of his mouth.

"I love you.."

Hyunwoo said and steal a peck on the younger's lips making Minhyuk giggled cutely. Minhyuk stare at Hyunwoo lovingly and kiss him softly. "I love you too.."

Hyunwoo smile so wide. He doesn't think 'i love you' words will make you feels happy like this before but now he knows why and he will never feels sick hearing that words now that comes from Minhyuk's lips.

•••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies~ How are you? I'm sorry for the late update.. Kinda busy lately. But I managed to update! Yeayyy!! So, here is it! It's a bit long but you guys like long chapter right? 


	8. Kim Ashley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in this chapter, I'm gonna used Mr. Choi's name. His real name is Choi Sungjoo and his nickname among them is Uncle Joe. Please understand that I didn't write on Mr. Choi's real name in cast because I wasn't think about his name yet that time >< I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I will edit the cast, and put Mr. Choi's real name after this*

"Finally.. It's been a while I didn't step my foot on this country.."

Ashley breathe in the air in Korea excitedly. She looks around her, try to remember about things around her. While she was sightseeing around the airport, someone shout her name from far. She looks behind her and smile widely.

"Uncle Joe!"

Ashley shout happily and run to her uncle, and hugged him tight. "Uncle! I miss you! So much!" Ashley said with tears flowing down her cheeks. She doesn't see her uncle for about 4 years and now, seeing him in front of her, making her feels overwhelmed.

"I miss you too Ashley. How's my favourite niece? Doing good at US?"

Ashley pulled away from her uncle and smile bright while wiping her tears. "Great! I have so many things to tell you. And uncle.. Where's Minhyuk oppa?"

Uncle Joe looked at his niece and smile timidly. He then take Ashley's bags and walk besides her. Ashley looked at her uncle weirdly plus worried when her uncle just silent.

"Uncle Joe? Is s-something happen to M-Minhyuk oppa?" Ashley asked stuttering. She can feels that her eyes gonna let out the tears again but she held it because she need to know what actually happen to her oppa before she make a sudden guess.

"Yes Ash.. Something happen to him lately and he’s resting now. He doesn't know that you gonna arrives today because I didn't tell him. The doctor said he need a lot of rest and I'm afraid that if he knows you gonna arrives today, he will force himself to pick you up by himself. I'm so sorry for telling you this now Ash." Uncle Joe said sadly. He then take the bags and put it into the bonnet and looked at his niece warmly.

"But now he's fine. His boyfriend are take care of him very well. You don't need to worry about him. Okay?"

Uncle Joe said while caressing Ashley's reddish hair. Ashely was sad early but when her uncle mention about her oppa's boyfriend, her eyes immediately lit up.

"Boyfriend? Minhyuk oppa have a boyfriend already? Why I didn't know about all these?????"

Ashley whined cutely and pouted her lips making her uncle who stand in front of her laugh. Uncle Joe patted Ashley's head lightly and say, "Aigoo.. Don't be sad sweetheart. I'm sure Minhyuk will tell you everything you wanna knows when you meet him later. Including about his boyfriend. So, come on. Let's uncle sent you home first. You can fresh up your body, rest a little bit and then you can visit your oppa okay?"

Uncle Joe said softly and Ashley reluctantly nodded her head and get inside the car. She was thinking slightly, when she meet Minhyuk, she will bombarded him with lots of questions.

•••

**_ Minhyuk's house _ **

_Uncle Joe ^^_

**_Minhyuk, uncle have something to tell you. Ashley just landed in Korea just now and I'm going to send her home first. And she said she's gonna meet you later this evening. Be prepare Min. She's really upset about you not telling her about the case and your new boyfriend.._ **

Minhyuk gulped and chewed his lips nervously. _Oh shit! Ashley already arrives ?? What should I do? She will be really upset about what just happen to me. Oh my..._ Minhyuk think hardly until he doesn't realize that his boyfriend were standing besides him with worried eyes.

"Minnie? Minhyuk? Babe?"

Hyunwoo wave his hands in front of Minhyuk but he just staring into space, thinking hardly. Hyunwoo then pulled his boyfriend to the living room and sit on the couch while the younger was sitting on his lap perfectly.

"Babe.. What's wrong? Why you looks so restless? Who text you early?" Hyunwoo asked with his protective voice. His hands were circling around Minhyuk's thin waist and he was staring at Minhyuk who just looking at him while biting his lips nervously.

"This! My uncle said my cousin from US already landed on Korea. And I'm scared." Minhyuk whined and pouted his lips cutely while showing the text that his uncle send him making Hyunwoo chuckled seeing the younger act cutely like that.

"Your cousin? The one that used to be a gymnast at there? Ash.. Ash what?"

"Ashley. Kim Ashley."

"Yes! Kim Ashley. So, you should be happy that she's finally comes here right? Why are you scared then?" Hyunwoo said softly while playing with the back of Minhyuk's head and the younger just lean his head on the older's chest tiredly.

"Of course I'm scared. She will be crying mess if she knows what just happen to me! Hyung! Help me~~" Minhyuk wiggling his body against the older making Hyunwoo laugh loudly.

"Babe. Minnie.. Calm down.. I'm sure she will be fine if you tell her what actually happen. Don't worry. I will be right besides you. Changkyun also gonna be with you right? He's gonna come in 20 minutes. I'm sure everything gonna be just fine. Okay?" Hyunwoo said sweetly and kiss Minhyuk's lips.

Minhyuk looked up at Hyunwoo with his puppy eyes and sigh. He put his hands around Hyunwoo's neck and hugged him tight.

"You know.. I'm so lucky to have you.." Minhyuk mumbled quietly against Hyunwoo's neck. Hyunwoo smile widely and hugged Minhyuk's thin body even tighter.

"No. I'm the one who's lucky here.. I have an awesome boyfriend that love his cousins a lots and will do anything for them." Hyunwoo said sweetly and peppered Minhyuk's neck with kisses. Minhyuk sigh relaxed and snuggled even more into Hyunwoo even though he already flush tight to the older's body.

Then suddenly a bell sound break their sweet moment. Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk with a warm smile. He kiss Minhyuk's lips one last time before told him to stand up from his lap. "That must be your clingy baby koala, Changkyun. I better open the door fast before he mad at me for taking a long time to open.” Hyunwoo cupped Minhyuk's cheeks and kiss him again making the latter giggle cutely.

"You really love to kiss me don't you?" Minhyuk asked while smiling cutely at his boyfriend and Hyunwoo just smirked at him and wink.

"It's not my fault that your lips is sweet and I'm already addicted to it." Hyunwoo said while walking to the door and open it. Appears Changkyun who pouted his lips already and crossing his arms. Hyunwoo chuckled slightly seeing the younger act like that.

"Kyun. Come in."

"Hyungggg.. What are you doing in there until you open the door only 10 MINUTES after I rang the bell?" Changkyun said angrily while walked inside the house and take off his shoes. Hyunwoo chuckled a little when all the things that he thought that the younger will say, just happen.

"Well, I kind of distracted by someone. I'm sorry."

Hyunwoo said the matter of fact making Minhyuk who sit on the couch hiss at him angrily. Changkyun look at both of his hyung weirdly.

"What's going on here? Okay..? Whatever is it, I don't want to know. All I want to know is I'm hungry. Hyung~~~~ do you have something to eat?"

Changkyun asked cutely at Minhyuk once he sat on the couch. Minhyuk looked at his baby koala and chuckled slightly. "Did you come to my house just to find food or to company me?" Minhyuk asked while ruffling Changkyun's hair making the latter pouted cutely.

"Hyungggg~~"

"Okay2.. I'll go make some foods. Stay here with Hyunwoo.." Minhyuk stand up from the couch not before being hugged tightly by Changkyun.

"Do you want anything?" Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo who stand at the wall near the entrance of the kitchen with a smug on his face. Hyunwoo shake his head and whispered at him teasing, "I want you."

Minhyuk's eyes wide open and he started to hit Hyunwoo's bicep few times. "Pervert! Aishh! Won't give you any food!" Minhyuk said angrily while showing his tongue to the older making the older laughed. He seriously love to tease Minhyuk like that. Hyunwoo looked back at Changkyun who looked at them shockingly but didn't say anything.

Hyunwoo then went to sit next to Changkyun who still staring at him shockingly. Hyunwoo smile seeing the younger looking like that. “So, spill out what you wanna said...”

Hyunwoo said casually while grabbed the remote control on the table in front of the couch and searching some interesting channel while waiting for the younger to talk.

“Hyung.. Do you.. Minhyuk hyung.. You..” Changkyun stuttered a little bit, not knowing what to say. Hyunwoo stopped what he was doing that time and looked at Changkyun with smiling face.

“Yes Kyun. We’re together now..”

Once Hyunwoo said that, Changkyun quickly run to the kitchen while screaming Minhyuk’s name hysterically.

“MINHYUK HYUNG!!! HOW COULD YOU!!”

Changkyun’s screaming making Minhyuk who was cutting some vegetables that time startled and he ALMOST cut his precious fingers. Minhyuk looked at Changkyun angrily. “YAH! What did I told you about shouting in the kitchen?? I almost cut my finger you brat!”

Minhyuk shout back at Changkyun who immediately went to him and hugged him like he always do and pouted his lips cutely. “I’m sorry hyung.. But it’s your fault too..”

Minhyuk looks at Changkyun with furrowed his brows. “And what is MY fault?” Minhyuk said while putting down the knife, afraid that someone in the kitchen get hurt.

Changkyun let go of Minhyuk’s waist and crossing his arms cutely making Minhyuk’s anger fly away. “About you already in relationship with Hyunwoo hyung..”

Once Changkyun say that, Minhyuk quickly look in front of him, seeing Hyunwoo was standing there, leaning on the wall, looking so proud. _Aishh! Why he always lean on things and looking like that? He…!_ Minhyuk think slightly and look back at Changkyun who still pouted. He sigh lightly and went to Changkyun.

“I’m sorry Kyunnie.. B-But it’s just happen recently. I only managed to tell Chorong about it. I didn’t tell you because Hyunwoo said you will come and company me with him here, so I didn’t tell you.. Don’t be mad at me.. Hmm..”

Minhyuk said softly while fixing the younger’s messy hair. Changkyun looked at his hyung and sigh surrender. He then hugged Minhyuk tightly while say, “It’s okay hyung.. I understand now. And I’m happy for you.. Hyunwoo hyung is really nice. I’m sure he will take care of you very well..”

Changkyun said gently making Minhyuk smile. Minhyuk then pulled away from the younger and cupped his cheeks and stare at his eyes sweetly. “Since when you become like this?”

Changkyun looked around him while smile sheepishly at older, making the older squealed internally. “Okay.. enough with this already. I want to continue my cooking. So can you please get out from my kitchen?”

Minhyuk said cheekily and push Changkyun out from the kitchen. He then looked at Hyunwoo who still standing at the wall. Minhyuk pouted his lips and push Hyunwoo too. “Well, you too. Out!”

Hyunwoo looked back at Minhyuk who standing near the counter, wearing a cute blue apron. Hyunwoo smile evilly and stood in front of Minhyuk. The latter looked up at Hyunwoo with weird face. “What now?” Minhyuk said while crossing his arms. Hyunwoo still with his evil smile and suddenly he pulls Minhyuk by his waist to come closer to him making the younger yelped shockingly. Minhyuk want to be mad at Hyunwoo for acting like that while Changkyun was here but when he look up, Hyunwoo face was inch away from him until he can hear how hard Hyunwoo breathe is.

“H-Hyun-“

“I want a kiss.”

Minhyuk shocked. He freeze at the spot without moving. _Did I hear it wrong or did Hyunwoo just asking me a KISS???_ Minhyuk think hardly. And before he can think any further, Hyunwoo speaks again with his deep, low, husky voice that always makes Minhyuk’s legs turns jelly.

“I want a kiss Min.”

Minhyuk blinks his eyes confusedly. “A kiss? Like right now?”

Hyunwoo looks at him and nodded his head. Minhyuk squirm in the older’s arms, trying to get away but the older just cage him tight. Minhyuk sigh tiredly. “Okay2... If I give you a KISS, will you let me cook in peace, without any DISTRACTION?” Minhyuk asked Hyunwoo who just smirk at him.

“Well, that... We’ll see about that. If you don’t do something that makes me-“

“HYUNGGG~~~”

Hyunwoo laughed when Minhyuk whined and pouted at him. He surely love seeing this side of Minhyuk. “Okay2. I promise not to disturbed you. Cross my heart.”

Minhyuk looked at his boyfriend sceptically and sigh again. “Okay. Just one kiss and you will be gone from here. Understand?” Hyunwoo nodded his head again.

Minhyuk take a deep breathe and smile warmly at Hyunwoo. He hold the older’s cheeks gently with his beautiful hand and peck Hyunwoo’s lips quickly making the older looked at him not satisfied.

“What was that?”

Minhyuk tilt his head aside cutely and smile. “What? That’s your kiss.”

Hyunwoo growled angrily. He pulled the younger closer to him and stare hard into Minhyuk’s glitter orbs. “I want a real kiss Min. That’s not a real kiss. ” Hyunwoo said huskily making Minhyuk trembling. He glance behind the older, seeing Changkyun already sit on the couch, switching channel. Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo while chewing his lower lips nervously. “Changkyun is here. Later I give you. Let me go.” Minhyuk wiggling his body, trying to get away from his boyfriend’s tight cage but invalid. He looked at the older and storming his foot on the floor childishly. “Aish! Seriously! Why are you acting like this???”

Hyunwoo just smirked and push the younger’s head closer to him and say, “I just want a kiss Minhyuk. That’s all.”

Minhyuk sigh for how many times that day, only God knows. “Okay2. Fine. I’ll give you your kiss.”

Minhyuk then grab Hyunwoo by his neck and kiss him slowly and tender. Hyunwoo smiled when he got what he want. And before Minhyuk was going to pulled away, Hyunwoo pull Minhyuk up by his hips and put him on the counter behind him, making Minhyuk let out a moan accidentally. Hyunwoo smirked when he heard the sound that come from the younger. He then continue to kiss MInhyuk deeply and slow, cherished the sweetness of the younger’s mouth. After a while, Hyunwoo pulled away from Minhyuk not before bite Minhyuk’s lower lips hardly making Minhyuk let out a moan again.

Hyunwoo stare at Minhyuk who having a little trouble to breathe. Hyunwoo fixing Minhyuk’s messy hair a little bit and kiss his forehead sweetly. “Well, that’s not too hard isn’t it?” Hyunwoo said slyly and then walked away just like that, leaving Minhyuk who looked so confused and dumbfounded. After Minhyuk realize what just happen to him, he quickly went down from the counter and continued his works while cursing his boyfriend’s name quietly and pray that Changkyun doesn’t see or hear what just happen early.

X

Ashley looked around her happily. She’s now in her uncle’s car, going to Minhyuk’s house. After her uncle send her home early, she fresh up and  rest for a while. Then, when she was going to her oppa’s house, her uncle would call her. Now, she was sitting in her uncle’s expensive car while looks outside the window and amazed with the cherry blossom that blooms so prettily along the side of the road. While she was mesmerize with the trees and flowers, her uncle suddenly speak up.

“Ashley..”

Ashley quickly turn her head towards her uncle and smile cutely. “Yes uncle. What is it?”

Uncle Joe suddenly quiet and sigh heavily making Ashley turns worried. “Uncle Joe? What’s wrong?”

Uncle Joe glance at his niece and smile slightly. “Ashley.. Uncle want to tell you something about Minhyuk.. Uncle want you to listen very carefully on what uncle want to say and after that, if you wanna asked anything, just asked okay? Uncle will answer it truthfully.”

Uncle Joe said in his serious tone making Ashley feeling goosebumps all over her body. Before she can say anything, they already arrives at Minhyuk’s house.

“Okay.. this is what’s happen. Minhyuk... he just discharged from the hospital... He just involve in a case that make him traumatized about his surroundings. He have been attacked by one of his ‘fanatic fan’ at his university. He also almost been raped but he’s safe now. His now boyfriend who save him. I just want you to know that. Because Minhyuk will never tell you, afraid that you will be worried. So, if you get inside his house, just try to be normal. If he open about that, he will tell you. If not, try not to asked him okay? I’m afraid that he still traumatized about what just happen and he worried about what will you think about him.”

Ashley cupped her mouth shockingly. She doesn’t know that her oppa was suffered that badly before she arrives. Immediately her tears flow down and her uncle who sit beside her, quickly wiped it. “Don’t cry Ash.. Minhyuk is fine now. Why don’t you go inside and have a little talk with him? You can get to know his boyfriend too. Go on. If you wanna go home, just call me. Uncle will come and pick you up. Okay?” Uncle Joe said while kissing Ashley’s forehead softly.

“Okay unlce. Thank you for telling me those. I’ll get going..”

X

Changkyun looks at both of his hyung repeatedly. He scratched his head confusedly. Minhyuk can sense that the younger were staring at him and Hyunwoo but he doesn’t said anything. He just continued eat his food while hitting Hyunwoo’s hand who keep on picking his food from his plate.

“Ahhh! Seriously?! Hyung~~ Stop stealing my food! You already have it in your plate!” Minhyuk whined cutely while cover his plate with his hands and pouted his lips. Hyunwoo who sit in front of him just laugh seeing Minhyuk acting so childish like that.

“You’re lucky I’m cooking you foods. If not..” Minhyuk said while pouted. Hyunwoo raise his brows while smirked. He then prop his elbow on the table and stare teasingly at his cute boyfriend. “If not what Minhyukkie?”

Minhyuk glance at Hyunwoo slightly and all of sudden he feels his face warm up. He quickly pick up his fork again and continued eating, ignoring his boyfriend’s stare. While he was trying to ignore Hyunwoo, suddenly a bell sound startled all of them. Minhyuk look up at Hyunwoo with trembling eyes. Hyunwoo knows that Minhyuk was scared to confront his cousin who come from US. He quickly hold Minhyuk’s hand tightly and smile.

“It’s okay. I’ll go open the door. You and Changkyun can continue eat.”

Hyunwoo stand up from his chair and went the door. He take a deep breathe and close his eyes for a while. To be honest, he’s scared too to meet Minhyuk’s cousin because he knows how people around Minhyuk were so protective over him and he scared that his cousin doesn’t like him. He quickly brushed away the negative thought and open the door with a warm smile.

In front of him was a pretty girl with brown reddish hair. She was wearing a knee short dress and a denim jacket. She’s really pretty and when she’s looking at Hyunwoo, she was smiling shyly at him.

“Hello there. You must be Ashley right? Minhyuk was waiting for you inside. Come in.”

Hyunwoo said softly while giving her space to come in. Ashley seems shocked when Hyunwoo knows her name and she just went inside dumbly and confusedly.

“How... my name?” Ashley asked stuttering to Hyunwoo making the latter chuckled a bit because he see Ashley was so like Minhyuk.

“Oh? That because Minhyuk told me a little bit about you…”

Ashley looks at Hyunwoo with wide mouth making Hyunwoo laugh again. Then Ashley remember something. She looked at Hyunwoo with sparkling eyes. “You must be Minhyuk’s oppa boyfriend right?”

Ashley asked cutely making Hyunwoo smile softly. “Yes. I’m his boyfriend. Son Hyunwoo. Nice to meet you.”

Ashley make a shocked face when she heard the name come from Hyunwoo’s mouth. She then pointing her finger to Hyunwoo excitedly. “Y-You… Y-You’re the swimmer right?”

Hyunwoo raise his brows confusedly. “How do you know…”

“Minhyuk oppa told me. Well not actually told me, he accidentally told me about you. So I’m threaten him to told me all about you because he never look so excited tell about other people except Changkyunnie, Hyungwonnie and Chorong unnie..”

Ashley tell Hyunwoo excitedly making the latter smile. _She really act like Minhyuk. I guess I’m lucky to have him..._ Hyunwoo think slightly and look back at Ashley with a warm smile.

“Oh really? I hope he told you something good about me then... So, come on. You sit here for a second while I’m calling him.”

Ashley nodded her head excitedly and look around the room curiously. She saw at the wall in front of her hanging a large frame picture. It’s Minhyuk and his younger brother, Joohyuk. Both of them were showing their wide smile. Ashley then stand up and walk around the living room.

She never been into Minhyuk’s house before, so she kind of curious about the house. She was walking to a small table next to the television. On the table, have few small frames. She pick one of it and she immediately smile when she looks at the frame. It’s a picture of her and Minhyuk when she was 8. She still remember that time. She was crying because she have to go to US and had to leave Minhyuk and Minhyuk had to console her. Even though she and Minhyuk just a year apart, Minhyuk always act the oldest and the smartest when with her.

**_Flashback 14 years ago..._ **

_“Ashley! Come back! Yah!! Stop running like that! You will get hurt!”_

_A 9 years old boy shout at his 8 years old cousin who running through the backyard with a water gun in her hand. Minhyuk sigh tiredly. He give up from chasing his cousin and sit on the grass helplessly._

_“Oppa! Quickly! You said you want to play!”_

_Ashley shout 100 metre from where she standing to the older. Minhyuk wave his hand tiredly while shout with tired voice. “Let’s rest for a while Ash. Oppa is tired already...”_

_Ashley pouted cutely and run towards where Minhyuk is and slumped her body down onto the older’s lap and look at Minhyuk’s sweating face. Minhyuk look at her weirdly while playing with her long hair._

_“What with that look? I know I’m handsome. No need to look at me like that...” Minhyuk asked with a sly smile making Ashley giggle cutely and slap Minhyuk’s chest lightly. But then she frown and started to play Minhyuk’s shirt button._

_Minhyuk feels weird. He look down to see Ashley was crying silently making Minhyuk panic. He quick pulled the younger from his lap and make her sit next to him. He cupped Ashley’s cheeks and stare at her sad eyes._

_“Ash... Hey... Why are you crying?”_

_Minhyuk asked gently while wiping away the tears. Ashley look up at Minhyuk and suddenly she hugged Minhyuk tightly. Minhyuk become more worried but he doesn’t asked her more. He just hugged her, while patted her back gently._

_“Oppa…”_

_Ashley start to talk after few minutes she cry._

_“Hmm...”_

_Silent. But when Minhyuk want to push the younger away from the hugged and look at her face, Ashley suddenly say in a quiet, sad voice._

_“I’m going to US oppa..”_

_Minhyuk freeze. He quickly pulled away from the younger and look at her shockingly. “US? Why? What’s happen?”_

_Ashley look down on her lap and sniff sadly. “Appa said he got a job there and we have to move and live there. But oppa... I don’t want to go there. I want to stay here with you...”_

_Ashley said cutely with her tears pooling in her eyes. Minhyuk smile sweetly at her and wiped the tears. “Awww... Ashley... You have to go if that’s the case. You can also learn new things and have new friends at there too. About me, we can always call each other right?”_

_Minhyuk said sweetly while caressing the younger’s hair. Minhyuk was only 9 years old that time but he already think like a grown man. Ashley look at Minhyuk slightly and hugged him again._

_“B-But... I don’t want any new friend... I just want you... You can be my friend, my everything.”_

_When Minhyuk hear what the younger said, he chuckled a little. He then pulled the younger up with him and hold her hand. “Ashley… I’m not gonna always be with you. You need to remember that. Don’t worry, I’m always be here. When we grow up, already success with our life, we will meet again. Okay? Don’t be sad like this. I hate seeing you cry...”_

_Minhyuk said while wiped the tears that flow on her cheeks and patted her head lightly. “So, come on! Let’s get inside. Eomma said she’s making apple pies for us! Let’s go to eat...”_

_Minhyuk said cheerfully and dragged the younger girl towards the backdoor of his house._

**_End of Flashback_ **

Ashley startled from her daydream when suddenly someone touch her shoulder. She looked at her back and saw her Minhyuk oppa who she miss the most, smiling so brightly at her.

“Oppa…”

She can’t help but to cry when her oppa hugged her, like he used to hug her 14 years ago. Minhyuk chuckled slightly when he heard his cousin cry in his arms.

“Aww... Are my little Ashley crying?”

Minhyuk cooed at his cousin making she hit his chest lightly. Minhyuk pulled the younger and scan her from head to toes. Minhyuk smile widely seeing his cousin already become a gorgeous girl.

“Kim Ashley. You’ve becoming a beautiful girl. I’m impressed.”

Minhyuk said teasing the poor girl making him receive another hit from the girl. “Oppa!”

Minhyuk laugh loudly while throwing his head backward. He then smile sweetly at her and hugged her. “I miss you Ashley. How’s US?”

Ashley sigh relieved and hugged her oppa tightly. She inhale her oppa’s manly scent and feels like she’s home. “I miss you more oppa... US is fine. I’m fine. Appa and eomma also fine.”

Minhyuk nod his head understand and pulled her away from the hugged and smile excitedly. “So, have you meet my boyfriend?”

Minhyuk shyly asked his cousin who already giggle at him, Ashley then sit back at the couch early while pulling along her oppa. “Yes I am. He’s the swimmer that you _accidentally_ told me last year right? When we were having our daily skyping.”

Ashley asked Minhyuk back making Minhyuk blush a little. Minhyuk look down at his lap and nod his head shyly.

_“Yes...”_

Ashley smile widely seeing her oppa looking so shy and cute like that. “Oppa... He seems nice. Is he treat you well?”

Ashley asked slightly to her oppa with a slight possessive tone. Minhyuk look up and smile widely at her possessive side. “Yes. He’s really nice. Don’t worry. He treat me very well. Like I’m a glass that gonna break into pieces.”

Minhyuk said the matter of fact while giggle cutely. Ashley nodded her head and smile at her oppa. “That’s good oppa. I’m glad you got someone who will take care of you because these years, you always take care of others, now it’s time for someone to take care of you...”

Minhyuk just smile hearing his cousin’s words. He really proud of her because she already grown up and becoming a matured girl. Before, when they were still young, Ashley will always want to be with him 24/7 like Changkyun always do. Now, she already matured and can think far, she doesn’t say anything like ‘I want to be with oppa’, ‘I hate that person’ or ‘why they close with you?’. She already know that he’s not her alone.

“Oh! And oppa... You have many things to tell me. Quick! Tell me!”

Ashley said suddenly, making Minhyuk startled from his thought and laugh at her excitements.

“Okay2. I’ll tell you what you wanna know.”

X

“Shhh... Ashley... Don’t cry like this... I’m fine now.”

Minhyuk patted Ashley’s back gently while looking at his boyfriend who sitting in front of him. Hyunwoo look at him worriedly and Minhyuk mouth at his boyfriend something.

_“Can you help me? Bring me the blanket in my room? Ashley seems shaking...”_

Hyunwoo nodded his head understand and when to the bedroom. While Minhyuk was waiting his boyfriend to arrives with the blanket that he ask for and busy comforting Ashley, he glance at Changkyun who sitting at the other couch in front of him with apologetic face.

“What with that face?” Minhyuk asked slightly and the younger just shrugged his shoulder and sigh.

“I understand what Ashley noona feels. All of us do. Who doesn’t feels worried and sad when their close one being hurt and ALMOST been raped??”

Changkyun said the truth making Minhyuk let out a whined.

“Kyunnie~~ you’re not helping! Aishh!”

Minhyuk said frustrated and focus back at Ashley who still crying on his chest. Minhyuk sigh heavily. He try to push the younger away from him and apparently he made it. He then cupped Ashley’s cheeks, and the younger suddenly reminiscence the way Minhyuk hold her cheeks years ago whenever she cry making her crying even more.

Minhyuk become panic suddenly. He patted Ashley’s back gently while say, “Shhh... Ashley... Stop crying already. I’m fine Ash. I’m not... I’m not hurt anymore...”

Minhyuk stuttered a little at the end and he freeze suddenly when Ashley pulled away from him and look at his eyes seriously. He gulped nervously. There are only 3 person who can make him feels nervous and scared like this. There is his mom, Chorong his best friend and this girl in front of him. When he was with one of them, and they looking at him like how Ashley look at him, he always feels nervous and he doesn’t really know why.

“O-Oppa...”

Ashley said cracking. Minhyuk give a small smile and kiss her forehead gently. “Princess... Don’t cry again hmm... I’m fine now. Don’t worry about it. I know you must be scared, and worried and sympathise towards what just happen to me. But you don’t need to feels like that. I’m totally fine now. Okay?”

Minhyuk said softly, making Ashley stare at his eyes, searching for something. Minhyuk just let her. He fixing her hair slightly and give her his best smile. Ashley then wiped her tears with her jacket’s sleeve and chuckled a little.

“Silly me for worrying about you. You already have your Mr. Swimmer. He will always protect you right?”

Ashley tease Minhyuk, making he blush suddenly. Changkyun who sitting in front of him, laugh loudly at his hyung’s red face. Minhyuk pouted his lips and crossing his arms when his cousin and Changkyun group up to tease him.

“Hyunwoo hyung! Come quick! You boyfriend is sulking!” Changkyun shout, calling Hyunwoo making Minhyuk hiss at him cutely and pouted even more. When Hyunwoo comes to the scene, with the blanket that Minhyuk asked early and he looks at them weirdly.

“What’s going on here?”

Minhyuk look at his back and quickly run towards Hyunwoo and hugged him, making the older accidentally let go of the blanket that he hold. Hyunwoo look around him and saw Changkyun and Ashley were giggling together while Minhyuk was hiding his face on his neck shyly. He look at them confusedly.

“Min? Baby? What’s happen?”

Hyunwoo asked sweetly while patted the younger’s head lightly. Minhyuk shake his head and hugged the older even tight.

_“They tease me!”_

Minhyuk mumbled cutely. At first, Hyunwoo doesn’t heard it but when he look back at the two people who laughing happily and look back Minhyuk, he knows what just happen.

“They tease you? About what?”

Minhyuk shake his head shyly making Hyunwoo laugh too. Minhyuk pulled away from his boyfriend shockingly and pouted his lips childishly. “You also like them! I hate you!”

Minhyuk hit Hyunwoo’s chest hardly and tried to walk away from all the betrayal in his living room but Hyunwoo was fast. He grabbed Minhyuk’s hand and bring him back to his arms and chuckled slightly.

“Okay2... I’m sorry. Don’t be mad baby. You know I love you right?”

Minhyuk hiss angrily. Hyunwoo look at Minhyuk’s sulking face and smile sweetly. He then kiss Minhyuk sweetly and hug him.

“There... You got a present from me. So stop making that sulking face. It’s not suitable with your cute, handsome, perfect face.”

Hyunwoo said sweetly making his boyfriend curved a small smile and suddenly he hide his face on Hyunwoo’s chest making the older squealing inside and the other 2 cooed at them.

_You’re seriously cute Lee Minhyuk. So damn cute!_


	9. Chorong's problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my precious people..  
> I'm back with new chapter! I miss you guys a lot! I hope you guys having a great day and HAPPY MAY!!! It's already May and I hope whatever you wanna do this month, will be successful. And I'm sorry if this chapter didn't get into your imagination. Hahahaha because it's my imagination ! But if you imagine the same thing with me, you're awesome!

Chorong passing back and forth in her room nervously. She's not only nervous, she's scared, she feels like her heart gonna burst from her chest. She doesn't know what to do. Should she call Minhyuk or shouldn't. Minhyuk is her best friend. Her childhood friend that she spent half of her life with. Minhyuk knows everything about her. Even though she didn't say anything to him. But, in this case, she really scared to tell Minhyuk. She knows how Minhyuk gonna react and she doesn't like it at all. She know Minhyuk will definitely gonna do anything to protect her from harm. She knows how protective Minhyuk is and that's why she tried so hard to not tell Minhyuk if she's hurt or something happen to her.

Minhyuk just message her early saying he and Hyunwoo are together now and Chorong was so happy for him. She knows how Minhyuk was so in love with Hyunwoo and now they're together. She wish for the best for them. But now she's in trouble.

She already know that someone who study in the same university with her had a feeling at her. She knows that. She knows because every day, there will be something in her locker. She doesn't know how that someone would open her locker but what she knows is she is so damn scared.

And now, that someone just email her, sending her some pictures. She at first doesn't want to open it. Afraid that the picture is kind of picture that some boys at her university would send but when she open it because she was curious, all color was on her body vanished. She can feels her heart beats so fast until she doesn't feels or hear anything around her.

On her laptop, display couples of her pictures from her tasks that she working on from last month. She was sitting on the bench, near the field, laughing with her best friend Eunbi. There's lots of side of the picture. Like someone just take it secretly. 

Chorong was so scared. She quickly sit down on her bed and try to breathe normally. Then suddenly, her mom shout her name, making her startled shockingly.

"Chorong sweetheart! Come down eat your dinner."

Chorong blink few times. She take a deep breath and try to calm her racing heart. "Okay mom. Will be down in a minute!"

Chorong shout back. She looked back at her laptop and quickly she close it and went downstairs. She determined in her heart that she will tell Minhyuk about these tomorrow.

•••

"Chorong... Dear, are you okay? Do you feels sick? You looks so pale..."

Mr. Park asked her daughter worriedly while putting his hand on her forehead. Chorong looked at her father and smile slightly.

"I'm fine appa. Just a little tired. That's all. I'm already finished my dinner, can I went to my room now?" Chorong said quietly and glance at her parents. Her mom and her father looked at her worriedly.

"Of course dear. Just go to your room and rest okay? Just leave your dishes. I will take care of it." Her mom said softly.

Chorong smile at her family warmly. She really thankful to have a family like them. She doesn't know what to feels when her beloved family knows about what just happen to her. She then quickly nodded her head and smile a little at her mom. "I'm sorry for not helping you today eomma..."

Chorong said apologetic to her beloved mom but her mom just shake her head and smile warmly at her. "Rong-ah... Don't worry about that. Just go to your room and rest okay?"

Chorong smile and hug her mom tightly. "Thank you." Chorong whispered at her mom making the elder become more worried. After that, Chorong went to her room slowly making her parents who looked from behind, thinking hardly what make their daughter acting like that.

•••

_**Minhyuk's** _ _**house** _

Minhyuk was sitting on the couch, leaning against his boyfriend's chest while Hyunwoo's hand curled comfortably around his waist. They were watching a cartoon movie, Minhyuk's favourite. Changkyun and Ashley already went home, Minhyuk chase them away because they not helping him rest, they add more headache to him and the two reluctantly went to their respective home.

And now what Hyunwoo doing is not watching the cartoon with his boyfriend, but he was staring at his boyfriend more than he stare at the television. His boyfriend have so many expression. He sometimes laughing at the movie, sometimes he will frown when a villain character do something and sometimes he will cry a little when the character that he like hurt or dying. Minhyuk is like a 5 years old kid in 23 years old boy's body.

While he was busy staring at his boyfriend's cute expression, Minhyuk suddenly sit up from his position and look back at Hyunwoo with worried face.

"What? Something's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked worriedly to his boyfriend who already frown at him. Minhyuk pouted his and started to play with Hyunwoo's shirt. Hyunwoo look at the younger behavior and smile. Even though he only get to know the younger just a short time, but he already know how Minhyuk will do if he nervous.

"Baby.. What's wrong?"

Hyunwoo asked softly while play Minhyuk's hair. Minhyuk still pouting his lips and suddenly he whined.

"Hyunwoo~ how we going to tell the others about us? I'm scared. What if they don't like me? What if-"

Minhyuk stop talking when he feels Hyunwoo lips against him. He sigh and kiss Hyunwoo back. When Hyunwoo pulled away, he smile sweetly at his cute boyfriend.

"Babe.. Why are you worrying about that? I'm 100% sure they will like you. Do you see how they react at the pool? I'm sure my friends will love you. And if you worried about others, it's okay. I'm right here. I will punch them in their face if they try to say bad things about you or hurt you. Okay baby?"

Hyunwoo said sweetly and kiss Minhyuk's forehead softly. Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo cute and nodded his head slowly. "Okay.. But you need to be with me when we gonna tell them. Okay?"

Hyunwoo laugh loudly. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and say, "Of course dear. Where will I be if not being beside you. Right?"

Minhyuk chuckled cutely when he heard the older sweet talk to him. He slap Hyunwoo's chest lightly and sigh relieved. "I love you. You know that right?"

Hyunwoo smile widely. He pulled away from Minhyuk and cupped the younger's cheeks gently. "I love you too. More than you ever imagine.."

Minhyuk smile brightly and hugged Hyunwoo back. "I don't want to sleep in the room today. Can we sleep here instead?"

Hyunwoo chuckled. He caressing the back of Minhyuk's head gently and nodded his head. "Sure.. Anything you want my love. Let me bring blanket and pillow for us okay?"

Minhyuk pulled away from the older and nodded his head cutely. "Just for you okay. I don't need pillow and blanket. I have you.."

Hyunwoo chuckled. His boyfriend seriously the cutest man on earth. He kiss Minhyuk's lips one last time before he stand up and went to grabbed the things.

**_ Next Morning... _ **

"Hyunwoo! Quickly! What are you doing so long in the room???"

Minhyuk's shout at his boyfriend while wearing his shoes. When he stand up and want to shout again at his boyfriend, he stunned. His boyfriend was standing in front of him, looks so damn handsome.

  
Hyunwoo looks at himself and look back at Minhyuk who just staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth slight open. "Minhyuk? Min? Baby? Hellloooo??"

Hyunwoo said while waving his hand in front of Minhyuk but Minhyuk doesn't even blink. He just stare at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo laugh seeing his boyfriend looks so amazed with his look. He then went to grab his bag on the couch and grab Minhyuk's hand with him, making the younger blink confusedly at him.

"Let's go to now. You said you have meeting with Mr. Choi right? So we need to hurry then."

Minhyuk still in dazed. He doesn't even hear what Hyunwoo just said to him. He just let him body being pulled by his boyfriend to the car.

After like 20 minutes drive, they arrived at there university. Minhyuk look around while biting his lips nervously. He looks at Hyunwoo who just smiling at him.

"Why? Nervous?"

Minhyuk nodded his head and suddenly he wiggling his body. "Ahhhhh! Hyunwoo!! Why I'm feeling like this! Help me!"

Minhyuk said while shaking Hyunwoo's arms and the latter just laugh at him. Hyunwoo then cupped Minhyuk's cheeks suddenly and kiss his lips sweetly. Minhyuk froze. He push Hyunwoo nervously and look around him.

"Hey! The students might saw us!"

Minhyuk said with his blushing face. Then suddenly he heard his boyfriend chuckled. He look at Hyunwoo with wide eyes but Hyunwoo just look at him tenderly.

"Baby.. My car windows is tinted. Nobody will see us. Don't worry too much about this okay? Or you want me to kiss you again?"

Hyunwoo said while smirking at Minhyuk who immediately looks away. He unbuckle his seat belt with his shaking hand and speak quietly.

"Nooo.. I-I.. Let's go now.."

Minhyuk said while take his bag at the backseat. Hyunwoo laugh and grab his bag too and look at Minhyuk. "So, ready?"

Minhyuk pouted his lips cutely. "Ready or not, we have to get inside right?"

Hyunwoo laugh again. His boyfriend seriously cute. "Then, let's goo~"

Once Minhyuk open his door, suddenly students around him stare at him weirdly.  _Like why he come out from_ _Hyunwoo_ _, the swimmer captain's car? Why he with_ _Hyunwoo_ _?_  Because of that, Minhyuk suddenly feels scared. He not really fond with attention. He doesn't like people give him too much attentions. He rather be low-profile than being famous.

And without he realized, Hyunwoo already stand beside him and holding his hand. He looks up and saw Hyunwoo smile warmly at him. "Don't think too much Min. You gonna be fine. I'm here. Let's go. My friends are waiting for us at the entrance."

Hyunwoo said while pulled Minhyuk closer to him. Minhyuk just follow his boyfriend.  _Everything's gonna be fine. Don't panic_ _Minhyuk_ _._ _Hyunwoo_ _is here with you. Nobody with hurt you again._  Minhyuk said in his head like a mantra.

Then, when they arrive at the entrance, Changkyun immediately run to him and hugged him tight. "Hyunggggggg! I thought you gonna rest for one more day? Why are you coming today?"

Minhyuk pulled away from Changkyun and chuckled cutely. "I know. But I'm bored at home. And one more thing, I already recovered perfectly. So, I want to come today."

Changkyun pouted his lips cutely while still hugging Minhyuk's waist. "Hmmm.. Okay.. BUT! If you feels hurt anywhere, you need to tell me okay? Opps! Not me. Your  **BOYFRIEND**.."

Changkyun tease his hyung who immediately blush. The others who stand behind them looks at Changkyun weirdly.

"Boyfriend? Minhyuk hyung already have boyfriend?"

Jooheon said shocking with the news. Minhyuk looked at Jooheon with shy smile. He scratching his head nervously.

"Yes. My-"

"I'm his boyfriend by the way.."

Hyunwoo said while curling his arm around Minhyuk's waist and kiss the younger's head sweetly. Hoseok and Kihyun who stand next to each other, shocked. Their mouth were hanging open, while they blinking their eyes repeatly.

"Y-You kidding right?" Jooheon stuttering. Hyunwoo looked at his friend with bright smile. "Do I ever playing games with you guys? I mean this kind of game?"

Kihyun and Hoseok shaking their head slowly and staring at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo again. "So? Still don't believe me?"

"Err.. Not like we don't believe in you but we just shocked. I mean.. He's the one that makes you like this? This happy?"

Hoseok said still in shocked. Hyunwoo just laugh seeing his friend acting like that. He then hugged Minhyuk tighter making the younger whined cutely at him.

"Hyunwoo!"

Hyunwoo looks at his boyfriend and smirk. "Yes baby?"

Minhyuk blush when  Hyunwoo call that to him in front of the others and before he can say anything, the others were already screaming. Like shouting at Hyunwoo, saying that he was showing off. Minhyuk blush even more. He then hide his face against the older's chest, hiding his blushing face.

Then suddenly, Changkyun say something. "Hyung.. Look! It's Chorong noona. Why she's late today?"

Changkyun call Minhyuk while pointing his fingers at Chorong who just coming out from his father's car. She was wearing a grey long sleeve wool sweater and a blue jeans. And for other people, they might think it's just Chorong's casual clothes but for him, it's not. Totally not.

After Chorong comes out from the car, she keeps on looking down. It's totally not like her. She always confident. Minhyuk can feels something's not right about her. He breathe deeply and pulls away from Hyunwoo's hug making his boyfriend looks at him confusedly.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and smile slight. "Why don't you go inside with the others first? I need to talk to Chorong for awhile."

Minhyuk said softly while holding Hyunwoo's hand. Hyunwoo looks at his boyfriend worriedly and finally he nodded his head. "Okay.. Anything, call me okay? I don't have any class this morning. I'll wait for you at the garden."

Minhyuk smile brightly at his boyfriend for understanding. He then tip toe and kiss Hyunwoo's lips softly while whispered, "Thank you Hyunwoo.."

Hyunwoo smile and ruffling Minhyuk's hair. He then started to bring his friends inside, leaving Minhyuk and Chorong alone at the entrance.

Once Hyunwoo and the others gone, Minhyuk looked back at Chorong who walks slowly while looking down. It's hurt him when he saw how sad Chorong is right now. He then begin to call his best friend.

"Rong-ah!"

Minhyuk shout excitedly to his best friend who immediately look up with scared look. Minhyuk become restless when Chorong acting like that. He quickly run to her and stand in front of her.

"Chorong? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Minhyuk asked worried but Chorong just stare at him with glittering eyes. Any second she will cry. Minhyuk then hold Chorong's hand gently. "Chorong.. What's wrong princess? Why are you being like this? Why I can't call you yesterday?"

Minhyuk call Chorong by her nickname. That nickname, he invented it when they have some kind of party at their house and Chorong comes wearing a beautiful white gown look like a princess. From that day, he keeps calling Chorong, princess. At first, Chorong hate it. But after Minhyuk keeps on calling her princess without stopping since they were 10, she give up. There will be never a way to stop Minhyuk from doing something that he wouldn't. So, until now, Minhyuk will call her princess if something happen, or when Chorong had a hard time and Minhyuk is there to cheer her up.

Chorong look at Minhyuk with shaking eyes. She was already promise herself that she will never tells Minhyuk what's happen to her but when Minhyuk started to call her nickname while holding her hand gently, she give up. She begin to cry on the spot making Minhyuk panic.

"Hey.. Hey! Why are you crying? Something's wrong?"

Minhyuk asked worried while pulling her to his chest and hugged him tight. Chorong holds Minhyuk's shirt tightly until her knuckles turns white and crying her lungs out. Minhyuk become more panic and worried. He then decide to call Hyunwoo for help. He grab his phone in his pocket and dial Hyunwoo's number.

_Ring~_ _ring~_

"Hey babe."

"Hyunwoo! Can you help me for awhile?"

Hyunwoo was sitting casually at the garden with the Hoseok and Kihyun because only they didn't have morning class. The other two have class. Hyunwoo immediately sit up from his position and started to get worried.

"Baby? What's wrong? Something happen? Where are you right now?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, can you come to the entrance? Something happen to Chorong. I need your help."

Hyunwoo sigh relived because Minhyuk is safe but in the same time, worried because something happen to Chorong. He knows how protective Minhyuk is when it's come to Chorong. He then quickly stand up and look at Hoseok and Kihyun. "I need to go to Minhyuk now. You guys stay here."

Hoseok and Kihyun didn't know what to do. They just nodded their head dumbly while looking at each other. "Anything, call me."

Hyunwoo nodded his head at Hoseok and run to Minhyuk. When he arrives at the entrance, Minhyuk was hugging Chorong tightly against his chest while Chorong was crying so hard.

"Minhyuk.."

Minhyuk startled. He looked at his back and sigh relieved when he saw his boyfriend was standing there looking so worried at him and Chorong.

"Hyung.. I need your help. Can you bring me home? I don't think Chorong and I can go to class today."

Minhyuk said with his worried voice to Hyunwoo, making the latter agree immediately. "Okay. I just call Hoseok and tell him about this. Let me stay with you guys okay?"

Hyunwoo said while searching his car keys in his bag. When he look up, Minhyuk was staring at him with a frown on his face. "Hyunwoo.. No need to stay. You have classes today right? I don't want you to skip your classes again. You already skip your classes for me when I was in hospital. Not this one too.."

Minhyuk said worriedly making Hyunwoo smile warmly at his boyfriend. His boyfriend is really cute when he's worried about him. Hyunwoo went to Minhyuk and crouching down to same level with the younger who sitting on a bench outside their university.

"Min.. I'll be fine. My prof will understand. Right now you and Chorong is more important. So we take care of her first okay?"

Hyunwoo said while caressing Minhyuk's face gently. Minhyuk sigh heavily and look at Hyunwoo with his sparkling eyes. "Thank you Hyunwoo. I'm so lucky to have you by my side."

Hyunwoo smile proudly when Minhyuk said like that. He stand up again and pulls Minhyuk and Chorong to the car.

•••

"Chorong... Why don't you told me about this before? It's dangerous Chorong-ah.."

Minhyuk said softly to Chorong after she tell him and Hyunwoo everything about the stalking, the pictures that she receive, the gift that she get every day. All of them. She let out to her only friend that she trust with all her heart.

Chorong look up from her hands that she cover her face from crying, and stare at Minhyuk. "I-I'm scared. I-I don't want to trouble you. You have done so many things to me since we were kids. I actually want to tell you early but then something bad happen to you. I decided not to tell you because I don't want you to worried about me. But then, yesterday I received that pictures, I feels so scared Min. What should I do? If that someone is stalking me, he will do anything just to have me. What about Eunbi? I don't want her to get hurt because of me.."

Chorong said sadly then she crying again. Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo beside him and sigh. He pulled Chorong to his chest and hugged her tight.

"Shh.. It's gonna be fine. You gonna be fine. Nobody will get hurt. I promise you. Hyunwoo and I will think a way about this. And for now, I don't want you to be alone. If you're at university, stay with Eunbi or just call me. If you have extra class, tell me. I will company you with Hyunwoo. If I have things to do that day, just wait for me at Uncle Joe's office. Okay? I can't risk you being hurt again after what happen 7 years ago."

Minhyuk said seriously making Chorong nodded her head understand. She just close her eyes and hugged Minhyuk tightly. Minhyuk look back at Hyunwoo with a look at Hyunwoo knows very well. A worried look.

Hyunwoo smile warmly at his boyfriend and kiss his forehead gently. "Don't worry. I will do anything to help Chorong. I can asked the others to help too."

Hyunwoo whispered at Minhyuk, doesn't want Chorong to hear because if she heard that Hyunwoo gonna help her, she will never agree. She will said that she doesn't want to burden Hyunwoo and his friends.

Minhyuk sigh relieved and kiss Hyunwoo shortly on his lips. "I love you. You know right?"

Hyunwoo smile brightly. He kiss  Minhyuk on his lips too but a little bit longer and say, "I know. And I love you too. More than anything.."

•••

After Minhyuk let Chorong sleep at his room, he decided to call Chorong's family.

"Hello? Uncle.."

"Oh! Minhyuk. How are you? I heard you sick. How you feels right now?"

Mr. Park asked asked Minhyuk like his father always do. Minhyuk already treat Chorong's father like his own because he already knows that old man since he was a baby. So when the old man asked him like that, he can't help to feels sad and sorry. He doesn't know should he tell the old man about Chorong or not. But then he decided to not tell.

"I'm fine Uncle Park. I just discharged from hospital yesterday. I'm already recover now."

"Awww.. That's good. I'm glad you're okay now. When Chorong told me and your aunt about you're are sick, we were so worried. Take care of yourself very well Minhyuk."

Minhyuk chuckled. He love hearing the old man talk to him like this. "Of course uncle. I'll remember that. Hah! The reason I'm calling you is to talk about Chorong. She's at my house now. I think she might sleep over until tomorrow. I'll send her tomorrow safely."

"Chorong? Is she's okay? She never said that she want to sleep over to your house.." Mr. Park said weirdly.

"Yes2. She's okay uncle. Don't  worry. She said early that she doesn't feels well. So, I bring her to my house because I already told Uncle Joe that I'm gonna had to skip one more day to take care of her. That's why she's at my house. Uncle, you don't need to worry about her. She's totally fine."

"Really? I'm glad. I thought something has happen to her because she looks so sick yesterday and quiet until today when I send her to the university."

"Really? She's already sick since yesterday?" Minhyuk asked shocking while glancing at Hyunwoo who sit next to him.

"Yes. During dinner, she barely eat and went to her room after that. Your aunt kind of worried about her but uncle told her that Chorong might having a hard day at her university. She will be fine. She is right? Minhyuk.. If anything happen to her, please tell uncle okay?"

Minhyuk froze.  _So, Chorong were already scared since yesterday. I bet she didn't sleep at all._ _Hmmm_ _.._  Minhyuk think shortly before he focus back to Chorong's father.

"If that so? I see. I promise Uncle Park. I will immediately call you if something happen to her. Don't worry."

Mr. Park sigh relieved. "Thank you Minhyuk. Make sure you also take care of yourself. Don't think too much about others until you sick."

Minhyuk chuckled. He smile sheepishly when Chorong's father mention about taking care of himself.

"Of course uncle. I promise. I think I should go now. That's all I wanna inform you. I'm afraid that you will worried about her. I'm sorry for disturbed you uncle.."

Minhyuk said cutely making the old man laugh. "Okay son. Don't worry.. You're not disturbing anything. I go first okay? Take care of yourself Minhyuk.."

Minhyuk smile bright. "Okay uncle. You too!"

After that, he hang up and let out a breathe that he held. "Okay, one problem solve. Now I need to call Eunbi to tell her about Chorong."

Hyunwoo laughed seeing Minhyuk looks so in hurry. Minhyuk stop looking at his phone and look at Hyunwoo who just crossing his arms while lean on the couch casually.

"What are you laughing at?"

Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk with a smirked and sit up straight. "Nothing~ why ???"

Hyunwoo said sassily making Minhyuk groaned angrily. He puff his cheeks cutely like a chipmunk and focus back at his phone. Hyunwoo chuckled seeing his boyfriend acting so cute. He then pulled his cute boyfriend to himself and let the cute boy sit on his lap while he hugging the cute boy from behind.

"Now what?"

Minhyuk said while glance at Hyunwoo who hugging his waist tightly. Hyunwoo shake his head childishly and pulls the younger even closer. Minhyuk chuckled seeing Hyunwoo acting like this. He never saw the older act so childish before. This is the first time.

"Okay2.. I know you want cuddle. But can we cuddle after I make a call? Just one last call then I'm all yours. Okay?"

Minhyuk said softly to Hyunwoo who immediately look up from the younger's back and smile widely. He then let the younger sit next to him on the couch while Minhyuk making one last call.

Minhyuk looked at his boyfriend weirdly and shake his head amusedly. He always feels amazed whenever Hyunwoo act like a child to him. Usually the one who always clingy and needy is him but when Hyunwoo act like that to him, he's always have feels this some kind of feelings that he can't describe.

Minhyuk then dial Eunbi's number.

"H-Hello?"

"Eunbi? It's me, Minhyuk.."

"Huh? O-Oppa? Wait a sec! What time is it? Ohh.. Oppa? It's 12:30 pm. Why do you call me? Do you need anything?"

Eunbi asked blurry because she just wake up from her slumber.

"Eunbi, did you just awake from your sleep?"

"Heeheheh.. Sorry oppa. I had staying up all night yesterday because I'm doing my assignment and I accidentally over asleep."

Eunbi said sheepishly while rubbing her eyes and yawn widely. She looked at her clock on her side table and blinks her eyes tiredly.

"Eunbi, what did I told you about staying up late? It's not good for your health Eunbi. Next time, try not to do that okay?"

Minhyuk said to the girl seriously making his boyfriend who sit next to him looks at him amaze.

"Okay oppa. I will never do that again. So, can you tell me why you call me today?"

Minhyuk clicked his tongue when he remember what he want to tell the girl.

"Yeah.. I want to tell you something about Chorong. But not in the phone. I want to meet you later on Friday at the usually café okay? I will come with Chorong and few of my friends. It's that okay with you?"

Eunbi quiet suddenly. "Oppa, is something's wrong with Chorong?"

Minhyuk sigh while ruffling his hair frustrating. "Yes. Something's happen to her and I need your help. I will tell you the rest of it on Friday okay?"

"Okay oppa. I'll meet you there.."

"Okay. Now, go back to sleep and rest. You don't have any classes today?"

Minhyuk asked weirdly. Then, he heard chuckled from the other side of the call. "No.. I have classes but I don't feels like I want to go. I will just call my prof saying I'm sick or something."

Eunbi said casually making Minhyuk amazed.  _This girl is something.._  Minhyuk said in his head.

"Okay2.. Whatever you say. I have to go now. See you on Friday okay?"

"Okay oppa! See you!"

After that Minhyuk hang up. He looks beside him and smile widely. "For now, 1/3 of the problem is done."

Hyunwoo nodded his head proudly. He then pulls Minhyuk's closer to him while whispered, "Now, it's my time right?"

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo shyly and chuckled. "Yeah. It's your time.." Minhyuk said while kissing Hyunwoo sweetly on the lips.

•••

 

 


	10. 7 years ago

"Min.. Baby.."

Minhyuk tossed his head while groaned. He blink his eyes and stare at the man who laying next to him.

"Hyunwoo.."

Minhyuk said sleepy while yawn cutely. Hyunwoo chuckled seeing his boyfriend like that. His hair was messy, his eyes didn't even open fully. His lips were rosy and Hyunwoo can't help to move forward and kiss that rosy lips.

Minhyuk was shocked at first with the sudden intruder but then he recover. He kiss Hyunwoo back softly and gentle. There were no rushing. Just a simple morning kiss.

After Hyunwoo pulls away, he stare at Minhyuk again. The younger's lips were already swollen and Minhyuk's cheeks were blushing. Hyunwoo fixing Minhyuk's messy hair softly while kiss his head sweetly.

"Good morning baby."

Minhyuk look up at Hyunwoo and smile cutely. "Good morning.."

"Have a nice sleep?"

Minhyuk look again at Hyunwoo and shake his head tiredly.

"No.. My head hurt because of thinking too much. I'm worried about Chorong.."

Minhyuk said sadly while hugging Hyunwoo's body tightly. They were laying on a bed in the guest room. Hyunwoo can feels Minhyuk still restless about what just happen to Chorong. So he decided to help his boyfriend, because why not? Chorong also his friend now.

"Don't worry too much about that. I will handle it. All you need to do is to stay by Chorong's side. She need you more than anything." Hyunwoo said while kissing Minhyuk's temple.

Minhyuk sigh heavily. He look up and kiss Hyunwoo's lips shortly. "Whatever you wanna do, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. If things get harder, tell me. I can ask my uncle to help us.."

Minhyuk said worried while looking at Hyunwoo with his hazy, tired eyes. Hyunwoo smile warmly. He kiss Minhyuk sweetly like he always do and caress the younger's cheeks softly.

"Of course. I promise. You don't need to worry. I'm not alone. The others will be with me. Okay?"

Minhyuk nodded his head and lean back on Hyunwoo chest. He hugging Hyunwoo tightly and sigh heavily. While he was going to close his eyes again, suddenly he heard a scream. He immediately sit up and look at Hyunwoo with horror.

"CHORONG!"

He quickly get out from the bed and run to his room. Once he arrive, he saw Chorong was screaming and shouting in her sleep. Minhyuk immediately went to the bed and shake Chorong's body few times.

"Chorong! Chorong! Wake up! It's me. Minhyuk! Hey!!"

Chorong still shouting. She was screaming for help in her sleep. Minhyuk look back at Hyunwoo who already stand by the bed with worried eyes. He focus back at Chorong and slap her cheeks lightly to wake her up.

"Chorong. Hey! Princess! Wake up!"

Then suddenly Chorong wake up. She sit up and looks around her with horror. When she look beside her, seeing Minhyuk look at her worriedly, suddenly she shout and back away from Minhyuk.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Minhyuk shocked. He looks at Chorong with worried, pain and sad eyes. He try to touch Chorong but she grab the blanket around her even tighter. Minhyuk sigh.

"Chorong.. It's me. Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. Remember me? Your best friend?"

Minhyuk said softly, trying to comfort the frightened girl. Chorong look at Minhyuk with shaking eyes. Her eyes were already swollen because of crying and her body are shaking so hard.

"Minhyuk?"

"Yeah.. It's me. Minhyuk oppa. Remember?"

Once Minhyuk said that, Chorong immediately fly towards him and hugged him tight while crying.

"Oppa! Please help me! I'm scared. Please..."

Chorong plead Minhyuk like Minhyuk is her only hope. Minhyuk feels like crying when he saw how Chorong is. He hugged her tight and patted her head gently.

"Shhh.. It's okay. You're safe. Oppa is here. Oppa will never let anything happen to you.."

Minhyuk said softly while looking at Hyunwoo. _This is bad. We need to do something about this. We need to set a plan faster._ Minhyuk mouth at Hyunwoo who immediately understand. Hyunwoo then went to get his phone in the guest room.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oppa is here. You're safe now.." Minhyuk said softly while hugging Chorong closer to him. He sigh heavily. _Why someone always want to take your happiness? You didn't deserve all these.._ Minhyuk said in his little head while giving plenty of kisses to Chorong's temple.

•••

"Baby.. Are you okay?"

Hyunwoo asked asked his boyfriend quietly, afraid that Chorong will awake from her sleep. They are now in Minhyuk's room, with Chorong soundly asleep on Minhyuk's lap while the latter was caressing Chorong's hair gently as he can.

Minhyuk look beside him and smile slightly. "I don't know.. I think? I'm worried about her Hyunwoo.."

Hyunwoo look at his boyfriend worriedly. Minhyuk doesn't sleep at all after what just happen to Chorong early. He keeps hugging Chorong, trying to calm down her.

"Hyunwoo.. Can you do me a favour?"

Minhyuk asked his boyfriend suddenly making Hyunwoo who sit next to him hold his hand worriedly.

"Of course my love. Anything.."

Minhyuk look at Chorong and look back at Hyunwoo. He then slowly pick Chorong up and lay her down on the bed instead of his lap. He kiss Chorong's forehead softly and look at Hyunwoo with a frown.

"Come, we talk outside."

Minhyuk said while grabbing Hyunwoo's hand and pulled him out from the room silently.

Once they outside, Minhyuk close the door but keep it ajar, afraid that Chorong will having a nightmare again. They went to the living room and Minhyuk make Hyunwoo sit next to him.

"Baby.. What's wrong? You making me worried.."

Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo and bite his lips nervously. He grabbed Hyunwoo's hand tightly and look up at him with his sad, puppy eyes.

"Hyunwoo.. Do me a favour? Can you help me?"

Hyunwoo feels anxious suddenly. His boyfriend was acting so weird and he can't help to feels worried.

"Of course baby. I will help you. Anything that you asked."

Hyunwoo said gently while rubbing his hand against Minhyuk's.

Minhyuk look at his boyfriend and sigh heavily. "Hyunwoo, can you take me to the police station tomorrow?"

Minhyuk asked suddenly making Hyunwoo freeze. _Police station?_

"Police station? For what?"

Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and look at their hands. "I need to see an inspector that in charge of Chorong.. And my case 7 years ago.. I need to asked him something.."

Hyunwoo shocked. _In charge? 7 years ago? What's this?_

"Minhyuk.. Baby.. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Hyunwoo asked softly while pulling his hands away from Minhyuk's and pulls him towards his chest instead. He can feels his boyfriend was sighing heavily and he doesn't like it.

"It's a long story and painful and I wish that memory would vanish from our life forever but no. I don't know how to tell you about it.."

Minhyuk said sadly and hiding his face against Hyunwoo's chest. Hyunwoo rubbed Minhyuk's back slowly and gentle while say, "It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Take your time.."

Minhyuk sigh and he close his eyes, trying to remember what happen to him and Chorong 7 years ago.

_**Flashback 7 years ago** _

**Minhyuk's** **POV**

"Chorong! Hey! Wait up!"

I run towards the girl who already walk in front of me. Once I stand beside her, she was staring at me with this sparkling eyes.

"Okay.. What is it?"

I asked while crossing my arms. I know if she started to make that kind of eyes, she must be needed something from me.

"Minnie! Can we go to the café ???? Pleaseeeee!!! I'm craving to eat chocolate! Please Minnie~ Eung.. Eung~~"

Chorong said while shaking my arms cutely like she always do. I sigh. With her, I would never say no. I look at her and smile warmly. "Okay2.. We'll go.. Aish! You're lucky I love you this much!"

I said making her hugged me tightly like I'm some kind of her life savior. "Omg! Thank you so much Minnie! I love you! Come on! Let's go now!!"

Chorong shout while dragging me to the café she really want to go to. I only can let her do whatever she want because if I'm not doing it, she will be sulking for a month.

While we were happily walking to the café, I notice Chorong was acting so strange. She keeps on holding my arm tightly like she was afraid of something or someone, I also don't know. I look at her worriedly.

"Rongie.. Are you okay? You were shaking.. Are you cold?"

I asked worriedly. If she's cold, I can give her my jacket because I don't want her to fall sick even though she seldom get sick.

Chorong look up at me with shaking eyes. "Minnie.. I'm scared. I-I think someone has stalking me.." Chorong said while looking around her with trembling eyes.

"Stalking? Are you sure?"

I ask weirdly while looking around us. When she said that someone has stalking her, I feels insecure suddenly about her safety.

"Y-Yes.. Ever since last month actually. I'm scared Minhyuk. I keep on feeling that someone was watching me. Even now.."

I'm shocked. "LAST MONTH? Why won't you tell me about this?" I asked her making her hide her face on my shoulder and suddenly I heard a sob.

"Rong-ah.."

"I-I'm scared Min. I'm scared. He keep on sending me pictures."

My eyes wide open. I stop my track and pull her away from my body. "Park Chorong.. I need you to tell me everything that's happen to you. Do you understand?"

Chorong looked at me with her tearing eyes and nodded her head slowly. I then hugged her tightly while say, "Don't hide anything from me again. Especially something serious like this. Okay?"

Choromg just nodded her head and hugged me. While I was hugging her, I can feels that someone was watching us from far. I look around me and found a man hiding behind a tree, wearing full black clothes from his head to toes. I become panic. I quickly bring Chorong inside the café that we want to go.

•••

"Why won't you tell me sooner Rong-ah? You know how dangerous this thing is?"

I asked seriously while holding Chorong's tiny hands. Chorong looked at me with her tearing eyes and say, "I know.. I want to tell you sooner. But we both busy with our finals and I don't want you to worried about this.. I'm sorry Minnie.."

I sigh heavily. I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly. "It's okay.. Now, I need you to do something for me."

Chorong look up with confused face. " I don't want you to be alone. EVER! Wherever you wanna go, always with someone. Like me or Eunbi or someone that you know and trust. Don't go out alone. If I'm busy, go out with Eunbi. If not, always tell me where you wanna go, I will company you. Do you understand?"

I said seriously to her making her nod her head quickly. I sigh again. I seriously worried about her safety right now. "Rong-ah.. Please be careful okay? Don't do something that will make you in trouble okay? If anything happen, tell me immediately." I said while kissing her head softly.

"Okay.. Don't worry Min. I will take care of myself very well.."

Chorong said while looking at my eyes. I don't feels good about this but I don't want to show it. I just nodded my head and smile at her. "Okay.. Come on. Finish up and I will send you home." Chorong smile at me for the first time after she tells me about the stalking stuff. I smile and ruffling her hair like I always do.

After we finished eating, we went out from the cafe and once we stepped out, suddenly someone knocked my head with something hard making me yelp in pain and fall down.

"ARGH!"

"MINHYUKK!!"

I heard Chorong shout my name but I can't barely open my eyes. I tried to shake my head to fight back my dizziness and I tried my best to stand up and looked for Chorong. I saw her was being pull by a guy who I saw early behind the tree. My blood rising up seeing how he handle Chorong. I then quickly went to that guy and punched him in the face making him fall down and let go of Chorong's hand. Chorong immediately went to my side and hide behind my back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shout at the guy angrily and suddenly that guy laugh loudly making me and Chorong weird and also scared. This guy totally crazy!

Then suddenly that guy looked behind us and before I can do anything, someone cupped my mouth with a piece of cloth and minute later I fall down.

_**Flashback End** _

Minhyuk cried softly on Hyunwoo's chest making the older hugged him closer and tighter. _Oh my god.. I don't know this happy pup has suffered a lot._ Hyunwoo think slightly before he focus back to Minhyuk who nuzzle his cheek on Hyunwoo's shirt.

"Baby.."

Minhyuk sniff slightly and back away from the older's chest a little. He looked up and stare at his lover's eyes.

"You don't need to continue if you can't. I will wait until you're okay. Don't rush about that. Okay?" Hyunwoo said softly while carding the younger's hair gently as he can and Minhyuk can't help to close his eyes.

"N-No.. I need to tell you.. You need to know about this. If you don't know, how you want to help me and Chorong?" Minhyuk said quietly while looking at Hyunwoo's eyes that looking at him with full of love.

Hyunwoo smile while kissing Minhyuk's temple. "Okay baby.. If you say so. But if you can't continue anymore, we stop for today okay?"

Minhyuk just nodded his head and continued remember what happen after he and Chorong being attacked that time.

_**Flashback** _

**Minhyuk** **POV**

"Arghh!"

I groaned painfully. I tried to remember what just happen to me. Why I feels so dizzy and my head hurt so damn bad. I tried to open my eyes slowly and blink few times to take a better view of my surrounding. I was in a dark factory or house, I can't really know. While I was busy looking around me, I heard a whimpered around me. Because it's dark around me, I can't barely figured out where is that person. I tried to remember what just happen before I was here. And suddenly it's like a lightning strike inside my head. I remember that Chorong and I were on the way back home and suddenly someone knocked my head with something hard and tried to take Chorong away. I then fight a little with the guy and suddenly my mouth being cupped with cloth, making me faint. And from what I just remember, I think the guy just kidnapped Chorong and I together and now where don't know where are we.

"Rong-ah.." I whispered, calling for Chorong quietly afraid that the guy will come back.

"O-Oppa.."

I gulped. When Chorong started to called me 'oppa', it's means she was really scared. I noticed that the guy just let us be in that dark house without tying us up. I quickly stand up from the dirty floor and look for Chorong in the dark.

"Rong-ah.. where are you?"

"I-I'm here oppa.. "

I quickly search her voice and when I found her, she was leaning on the wall, looking so scared and I noticed her uniform was torn and dirty a bit. Maybe because of the attack early. I immediately take off my jacket and went to her.

"Shhh.. Don't cry.. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. I will never let anything happen to you. Okay?"

I said while hugging her closer to me. She was crying so hard and her body was shaking. All I was thinking that time was to get Chorong out from that dark house and before I can think even further, I heard someone come in. Making Chorong who hugging me early, trembling in fear.

"O-Oppa.. I'm scared.. O-Oppa.. I want to go home.." Chorong cried quietly making my heart break into pieces. "Shhh.. It's okay.. We will be out from here real soon. I promise."

Then I heard someone walking towards us. I become more insecure. Not about myself, but all I think about is Chorong's safety.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want from us?"

I shout in the dark to that someone that I barely see but what I heard was a chuckled. He was chuckling at me. He think I'm some kind a joke to him.

"You don't need to know who I am. What you need to know is, I want that girl."

The guy talk with deep voice making me trembling in fear. I look beside me, see Chorong was trembling too. Her face was wet with her tears.

"NO! You can't have her. No one can't!"

I shout angrily because who he think he is? Then I heard the guy growled angrily and he was speaking to someone behind him about something that I can't hear. Then suddenly, the dark house light up making me hide Chorong's face on my chest and I close my eyes. After few minutes later, I open my eyes slowly and in front of us was standing a guy wearing a black hoodie holding a knife, smirking at me.

"Y-You.. W-What the actual reason you want her??" I asked to the guy but he just smile evilly at me.

"She.. I like h- no.. I love her. She is mine. So, if you wanna live, you have to give her to me.."

That guy said while smiling so widely. Now I'm feeling so scared of him. He just smiling so widely while twirling the knife that he just hold.

"N-No.. You can't have her. No! I won't allowed it. You have to kill me first if you want to have her.."

I said angrily. I know Chorong was looking at me frightened but I can't tolerate with this guy anymore. He's insane! A psychopath!

"Well.. Your wish is my command.."

The guy said seriously and suddenly he looked behind him and call his men. "Kill him but don't hurt the girl!"

My eyes wide open when suddenly 3 guys come towards me and Chorong with knifes. I stand up from the floor, follow by Chorong and I hide her behind me.

"Always stay behind me whatever happen. If you see or hear anything, just ignore it. Understand?"

I said seriously to Chorong who immediately nodded her head understood. I take a deep breathe and look back at the 3 guys that already ready to attack or kill me, I don't really care about it. What I care is to get out from this hell ALIVE with Chorong.

_**Flashback End** _

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk who staring at his chest with empty eyes. Hyunwoo can feels that his boyfriend were trying so hard not to cry.

"Min..."

"..."

"Min baby..?"

Minhyuk looked up at Hyunwoo with tearing eyes. His eyes looked so scared and sad and it making Hyunwo's heart break into pieces.

"Hyunwoo.. Y-You need to help me. I don't have anyone to asked for help. My uncle, I know he can help me in this case but I can't risk seeing his family being target again like before.. I.. I can't think anymore.. This guy keep on chasing Chorong. He is psychopath Hyunwoo! A psychopath! I have to be warded at the hospital for 3 months and along that time I'm in the hospital, this guys are still free. I.. One day, he come to the hospital, and I don't know how he can get in without being arrested by the polices because there are a few polices that guard me at the hospital."

"He come to my room while I was asleep. After the kidnapping, I'm afraid to be alone. So in my room, there will be a guard that will accompany me but during that time, the guard was away to the toilet and I left alone in the room. And.. And he come with a knife. I can still remember his looks. He was staring so angrily at me and suddenly he lodge at me and stab me! I can't even manage to do anything to stopped him. When he want to stab me the second time, the guard come and pulls him away from me. After that, I have to extant my warded to 4 months."

Minhyuk stopped talking and looked at Hyunwoo desperately. He grabbed Hyunwoo's hand and hold it tight.

"I.. I know you will always do anything for me. B-But.. I'm scared.. I'm scared that you will get hurt.. I don't want you to get hurt.. I.. Hyunwoo.. What should I do???"

Minhyuk cried out loud to Hyunwoo making the older pulls his boyfriend closer to him and hugged him tight.

"Shhh.. Baby.. Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you. Shh.. You will be alright. Chorong too. We will think of something. Just.. Be strong. I know you are. You're not alone in this. I'm will always be with you. My friends will too. Changkyun and Ashley to right? Even your uncle and your brother. Just don't cry like this. I hate seeing you sad. Hmm.."

Hyunwoo said with soft and gentle voice making his boyfriend hugged him even tighter. Hyunwoo kiss Minhyuk's head gently and pulls the younger away for awhile. He scan Minhyuk's face and he started to wiped the tears that keep on flowing from the younger's eyes.

"You're such a nice, happy pup. You don't deserve to be this sad. I won't allowed it. Okay? Don't cry again like this, unless its make you happy. Okay?" Hyunwoo said while cupping Minhyuk's cheeks and look straight into his eyes.

"I love you so much and I will tell you everyday if it make you happy and smile again like before.."

Minhyuk just stare at his boyfriend who s looking at him with eyes that full of love. Minhyuk close his eyes for awhile to calm down his racing heart and open it again. Hyunwoo still looking at him so lovely and Minhyuk can't stop his tears from falling down his cheeks again.

Minhyuk hugged Hyunwoo on his neck and cry softly. "T-Thank you. Thank you Hyunwoo.. For always be with me. We just known each other in such a short time but you already give everything to me. I'm so grateful to have you in my life.. Thank you.. Thank you.."

Hyunwoo smile warmly and hugged the younger tight. He inhale his boyfriend's sweet scent and sigh relieved. "No need to thanks me baby.. I know we just meet, but my heart already attracted to you since the first time we met. Don't worry about anything that happen around you. As long as I'm here, I will make sure you will be safe and happy.."

Once Hyunwoo said that, Minhyuk immediately pulls away from him and stare at his eyes. Hyunwoo looked at him worried and weirdly.

"Baby?"

Minhyuk wiped his tears with his sleeves and stare at Hyunwoo again. He then suddenly begin to touch Hyunwoo's face gently. Like his cheeks, his eye brows, his nose. The way he touch was so soft and gentle making Hyunwoo close his eyes relax.

"Hyunwoo.."

Hyunwoo open his eyes and stare at Minhyuk who tilting his head aside cutely.

"Yes baby?"

Minhyuk smile at the older for the first time that day. He cupped Hyunwoo's cheeks and pull him closer. Minhyuk smile softly and kiss Hyunwoo's cheeks softly.

"I love you.."

Hyunwoo at first was shocked with the younger's sudden affection but he smile afterwards. Hyunwoo pulls his boyfriend closer and kiss his lips sweetly.

"I love you too.. More than you ever imagine.."

Minhyuk stare at his boyfriend and smile widely. He pray in his heart that everything will be okay...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! sorry for the late update! I'm kind of busy with my studies but here I am. Here the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please forgive me if you see any mistakes. <3


	11. Plans

**_Hyunwoo POV_ **

"Hoseok. I need to have a meeting with the others. Please asked them to meet me at the cafe that we always go after classes tomorrow. It's urgent.."

I called Hoseok after I force Minhyuk to sleep because he didn't sleep since this morning and now it's already 2 in the morning.  I can hear Hoseok was moving and I feel sorry for him because I know he must be already sleeping right now.

_"Hyunwoo.. What the hell? It's 2 in the morning! What the hell you call me in this godly hour??"_

"Hoseok.. I'm so so so sorry. But you know me right? I never call you in this kind of hour if that thing isn't important. Right?"

Hoseok stay silent for awhile. I thought he goes back to sleep but suddenly he speak in such a worried voice. 

_"_ _What's happen? Is it about Chorong??"_

I gulped nervously. I looked beside me and saw Minhyuk was sleeping so soundly. His face looked so calm, not like before when he told me about what happen to him and Chorong. I sigh heavily and ruffles my hair frustrated.

"Yes. It's about Chorong.. And it's about Minhyuk too.. It's complicated to tell you now. I will tell you the rest tomorrow with the others okay?"

_"Okay.. But make sure you sleep Hyunwoo.. You know Minhyuk will worried about you too right? I will call the others about this. I meet you tomorrow?"_

I sigh relieved. I know Hoseok can help me with this. "Okay.. Thank you Hoseok.. I'm sorry for troubling you.."

I heard Hoseok hiss at me and I can't help but chuckled at him. 

_"I already told you before Son Hyunwoo.. Don't say like that. I'm your best friend. What am I for if not for helping you, my best friend.. right?"_

I laughed listen to what he just said. "Okay Hoseok-ah.. I understand.. Now go back to sleep. I see you tomorrow. Thank you once again.."

_"Hmm.. Okay.. Hug the cutie for me.."_

I just chuckled at him and hang up. Once I put my phone on the table next to the bed, I feels Minhyuk tugging my shirt slightly. I quickly look at him and saw he was staring at me with scared eyes.

"Baby... what's wrong?"

Minhyuk just shake his head and snuggle closer to me making me restless. "Min.. sweetie. Tell me.. what's wrong.. hmm"

Minhyuk look up at me and suddenly he cried. "H-Hyunwoo... I-I'm scared.. I-I.. I dream s-something h-horrible. I-I'm scared.."

I instantly hugged him tightly while caressing his back. "Shhh.. it's just a dream. It's not real. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise you."

Minhyuk just nodded his head and snuggle even closer to me. He looked so small right now even though he already small. I wish he would never had to deal this kind of thing from the start. It's break my heart seeing him cry like this.

"Baby.. I already call Hoseok about the plans. And I wanna asked if you capable to come? It's okay if you can't. Just stay at home with Chorong. Huh?"

I said while caressing his fluffy hair. Minhyuk look up from my chest, staring at me with his tearing eyes. "I wanna come. Let me come Hyunwoo.."

I smile. He seriously like a kid right now. A cute, fluffy kid that I love the most. "You wanna come? Okay baby.. but what about Chorong?"

Minhyuk look at me and sigh. He lean his cheek on my chest while say, "I will call Eunbi to company Chorongie tomorrow. Just for tomorrow and I will tell her tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to call your cousin and Changkyun? You know, telling them about this?" I asked him but he just shake his head rapidly making me sigh. I know he must be worried about those two. He doesn't want them to know about his troubles.

"Noo~ please don't tell them Hyunwoo. I don't want them to know about this. Hyungwonie will tell uncle about it and Changkyunie will tell Ashley. And they will be so worried about me and Chorong. I don't want this to be big. Just among us. Please?"

Minhyuk said while looking at me with his tearing eyes. I wiped it gently and sigh heavily. I kiss his forehead and say,

"Okay. I won' tell them. Don't worry. Now, let's continue sleeping. You must be so tired."

I said while pulling him closer to me as possible. He smile tiredly but still cute at me and close his eyes. I don't sleep immediately. I wait for him to fall into deep sleep. I stare at his angelic face. He looks so calm, so innocent like this. I wish I can keep this look on him forever. After I satisfied that he already sleeping, I turn off the lamp next to me and fall asleep too.

※※※

_**The next morning** _

"Rongie.. Eunbi will be coming today and you stay with her for awhile okay? Until I'll back with Hyunwoo."

Minhyuk said while caressing Chorong's head while she was eating. I was standing at the door, looking at them fondly. Minhyuk is really sweet. He take care of Chorong with full of love.

"Okay oppa. I will be fine. I'm sorry for troubling you and Hyunwoo oppa.."

Chorong said sadly making me walked towards the bed stand behind Minhyuk and automatically wrapped my arm around him.

"Don't say like that Chorong-ah.. You're not troubling us. Don't worry about that okay? Just stay home with Eunbi and if anything happen, call us."

Minhyuk look up at me with confused eyes and I can't help to kiss his lips lightly. I look at Chorong again while say, "You're Minhyuk's best friend. You're important to him like he is important to me. And for that, I will do anything to keep you guys safe. So worry no more.."

Chorong sudden shed some tears making Minhyuk startled. He immediately wiped it and laughed slightly. "Hyunwoo.. Look what have you done.. you make her cried.. I told you before that you need stopped saying things like that. You've make us cried.."

Minhyuk said while laughing with Chorong. I just shake my head while kissing Minhyuk's crown. "Aigoo.. I don't know my boyfriend and his best friend had a soft heart.. Okay, okay. I will keep that in mind."

Chorong wiped her tears and laughed slightly. I smile when I see her laugh. That's means she already feels okay a little bit.

"Oppa.. be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt.."

Chorong said and holds Minhyuk's hand. Minhyuk patted the back of Chorong's hand and kiss her forehead softly.

"Don't worry princess. I'll be fine. You know who my boyfriend is right? And his friends.. wow.. I will be guarded really tight today."

Minhyuk said cutely while glancing at me. I just shake my head. My boyfriend is truly cute.

/  _Ding dong_  /

Minhyuk look up at me and I just smile at him. "I'll go open it. It's must be Eunbi.."

I walked out from the room and went to the front door. Once I open it, in front of me is a cute, beautiful girl staring at me with a smile.

     

"Errr this is Minhyuk oppa's house right?"

I smile at her. She's really cute. "Yes, yes! This is his house. He's inside. Come in."

I step aside to give her space to walk in. She still looking at me weirdly and once she inside, she stare at me.

"I don't want to be rude but who are you?"

I laughed slightly at her. "Don't worry. You're not rude at all. I'm Hyunwoo. Minhyuk's boyfriend."

I said while pulling out my hand to shake her. At first, she looks at my hand but few seconds later she shake my hand slightly but after that she look at me with wide eyes and cover her mouth with her palm. Realizing something I think.

"M-Minhyuk's oppa b-boyfriend? Why I didn't know about this? Where is he actually?"

Eunbi said while pouted her lips. Minhyuk will be in trouble after this. I smile at her and showing Minhyuk's room. Once I show it, Eunbi immediately run cutely towards the room while shout,

_"Minhyuk oppa!!! How could you!!!"_

I laugh seeing her acting like that. Minhyuk has a cute and happy friends. Like him.

»»»

"Ahhh come on Eunbi! Stop sulking with me.. I'm sorry okay for not telling you about.. err.. my boyfriend.."

Minhyuk said while blushing a bit. I chuckled seeing him like this. He then grabbed Eunbi's hand and look at her with his famous puppy eyes and pouting lips.

"Forgive me?" Minhyuk said while blinking his eyes rapidly.

Eunbi glance at Minhyuk slightly and sigh helplessly. "FINE! It's only because I love you. If not, you already dead oppa!"

Eunbi shout cutely at Minhyuk making he laughed with his head thrown backwards. He smile widely and patted Eunbi's cheek gently.

"Yeah, yeah.. I love you too. So, I need to go now. If anything happen, quickly called me okay? Take care.."

Minhyuk said seriously and pecked both of Chorong and Eunbi's forehead gently. I look at his gestures towards them, making me realize that I've pick the right person to be the love of my life.

"We go first okay? Love both of you!!"

Minhyuk shout slightly making Chorong and Eunbi laugh at him. I grabbed his hand and walked out from Minhyuk's apartment with a deep breathe.

**_Pure Love Cafe_ **

Once I park my car new the cafe, I look at Minhyuk who sit next to me for awhile. He was gripping his jeans so tightly making his fingers turn white. He also biting his lower lips and I know he's nervous right now.

"Baby.."

Minhyuk turn his head towards me with trembling eyes. I smile softly at him and grabbed his hand from his jeans and hold it on my lap.

"You know that I'm right here right? Everything will be fine. Okay? If you want to asked or to tell us something, just speak out. We will take care of it. Okay baby? You know that I will protect you no matter what right?"

Minhyuk still staring at me with his trembling eyes. He nodded his head slowly making my heart break. I pull him closer and hugged him tight.

"Shhh.. don't worry. I won't let him hurt you or Chorong again. I promise you.."

Minhyuk sigh against my chest and nuzzle his face further. He looks like a kid right. A kid that need to be protected at all cost.

"Okay. I'm okay now. Let's go meet them." Minhyuk said after few minutes passes. He take a deep breathe and look at me. I smile warmly at him. I admire his braveness. He tried so hard to be strong for Chorong but now he doesn't have to anymore. Because I'm going to be here, protecting the both of them.

"Come on. Let's get inside." I turn off the engine and went out from the car. 

//

**_No one POV_ **

"Hey guys! Sorry if we're late!" Hyunwoo shout once he saw his groups.

Jooheon and and Kihyun were busy drinking their Strawberry Frappe while Hoseok was looking at his phone constantly, like waiting for Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to come.

"Heyy! I thought you guys won't come.." Hoseok said gently while looking at Hyunwoo and glance at Minhyuk who stick besides Hyunwoo with pale face.

"Nahhh.. Just something happen early. That's all. So, first of all, let me order us drinks first. Baby, what do you want to drink?" Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk who immediately look up at him. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo's friends drinks and look at Hyunwoo.

"I want that. Same like Hoseok hyung.."

Minhyuk said softly yet so cute. Jooheon and Kihyun who busy drinking their drinks, quickly look at Minhyuk with wide eyes. Hyunwoo look at the drink that Minhyuk just show.

"Mint Mocha Frappuccino?"

Minhyuk smile brightly at Hyunwoo, almost immediately forget what just happen early in the car. Hyunwoo chuckled seeing his boyfriend being so cute like this. "Okay baby. You stay with them for awhile, I'll be right back."

Hyunwoo said softly while kissing Minhyuk's forehead oh-so-sweetly making Jooheon and Kihyun aww-ing at them. Minhyuk smile shyly and push Hyunwoo lightly, to go away from him. He then take a sit in front of Hoseok while smile widely at the other two.

"Hi hyung.. How are you?" Minhyuk asked Hoseok. The older just stare at Minhyuk without saying anything. Then, Hoseok think he being rude, he immediately smile at Minhyuk while say,

"Nothing much. Just tired with assignments and not enough sleep. Do you see this eye bag?? My beauty sleep have been intruder!" Hoseok whined making MInhyuk laugh at him.

"Hyung.. What beauty sleep that you need more? You already perfect like this." Minhyuk said cutely but then, before the older can reply, Hyunwoo come with their drinks.

"What are you talking about while I'm gone?" Hyunwoo asked while giving the drink to Minhyuk who accept it happily. Minhyuk look at Hyunwoo and smile cheekily. "It's secret..."

Hyunwoo frowned at his boyfriend and before he can say anything, Minhyuk let out a beautiful laugh while hugging his bicep. "Nothing Hyunwoo. Just Hoseok hyung whined about the missing of his beauty sleep."

Hyunwoo look at his boyfriend and Hoseok who already pouted his lips. Hyunwoo chuckled slightly.

"Ignore this big baby. He and his beauty sleep can't be separate." Hyunwoo said while drinking Minhyuk's drink making the latter whined at him cutely.

"Mineeeee~ stop drinking what's mine. You have yours!"

Hyunwoo just smirked at Minhyuk and ruffled his hair. "Okay, okay. Such a baby."

"Your baby." Minhyuk said while showing his tongue at Hyunwoo making the older's eyes widen and his friends chocked.

"Stop with your PDA already. You guys making me jealous with my single ass." Hoseok said still pouting his lips making Minhyuk hide his face against Hyunwoo's arm embarrassing while chuckled so cutely.

"So, forget about that this big baby. Right now, what should we discussed? Hoseok hyung said it's really important?" Jooheon asked suddenly making Minhyuk froze on his seat.

Hyunwoo can feels against his skin that Minhyuk suddenly froze. He hold Minhyuk's hand tightly while kissing his forehead sweetly. "It's okay baby. I'm here. I'll tell them okay?" Hyunwoo whispered oh-so-gently making Minhyuk nodded his head slowly.

Hyunwoo look up and saw his friends were already staring at him and Minhyuk with worried eyes.

"Okay, here the thing is.."

※※※

_**Hyunwoo** _ __ _**POV** _

"Hyunwoo.. do you think it's gonna work? Like is it safe? I don't want you guys to be in danger because of me and Chorong.."

Minhyuk said once we inside the car. I look at him immediately and hold his hands on my lap.

"Baby.. we'll be fine. Don't worry. And we will not doing this alone. My uncle will help us. Don't worry okay?"

Minhyuk still looking at me with his trembling eyes. I can't help but to kiss his lips gently. "I love you so much. If I want to protect you, I need to be safe and protect myself first right? So, don't worry. Just be yourself, doing whatever you wanna do. The rest leave it to me and them. Okay baby?"

I said after I pull away from his soft lips. His eyes were already tearing and before I can say anything, he hug me and hide his face against my neck.

"I-I love you too. So so so much. Thank you so much Hyunwoo. You don't know how thankful am I right now." Minhyuk said softly making me hugged him tighter. I really hate it when he become so insecure. I really hope my uncle and the others can help me caught that jerk because I can't stand anymore seeing Minhyuk and Chorong like this. So down and insecure about their surroundings.

●●●

 


End file.
